The Dark Child
by ShadeKitteh301
Summary: The Forerunners may be dead but they left a humanoid creture behind. What happens when the Covenant find her? I own nothing exept for Shade Darkchild. All other rights go to Bungie, Miscrosoft, 343 industries and all other respective owners.
1. I Awaken

_**Chapter One **_

** I opened my eyes and felt the cryopod beginning to unfreeze. I prepared to leap out the second the door opened. I waited and counted down in my head. 3...2...1. The door opened and I grabbed the edge of the pod and flung myself around and out of sight. I moved to sit behind the pod and wrapped my wings, yes wings, around my body. I brushed my fire-red hair out of my face and looked around hoping to find some kind of date.**

** "What was that?" I heard a voice.**

** "I don't know. But whatever it is we must show it we mean no harm." Another voice said.**

** "What are you?" I yelled. My voice was weak from the time spent in the pod.**

** "We've come to help you." A third voice said.**

** "That doesn't answer my question." I said.**

** "We are known as San'Shyuum." The second voice said. The name was familiar. I looked around the corner and saw three odd creatures. They ****looked**** familiar. Of course, the Forerunners had met with them once.**

** Let me take a moment to tell you something. I am the gaurdian of the Forerunners. I am tall and slender with strong muscles. I have wings, a tail, cat ears, and claws instead of nails. I am the last of my kind, I am highly trained in hand to hand combat. And I'm only six years old.**

** I stepped out from behind the cryopod and stood. "I know your kind. The Forerunners trust you. Where are they?" I looked around hoping to see them.**

** "They are long dead." The third prophet said.**

** "No. I swore upon my life to gaurd them. And I failed." I looked to my feet and let my ears fall back against my head.**

** "It was not your fault. They placed you in cryosleep to save you from something." My head snapped up and I growled at the thought of the infection they had safeguarded me from.**

** "Is the infection gone?" I balled my hands into fists and growled.**

** "What infection?" The second voice said. I had figured out by now that he was their leader.**

** "What year is this?" I growled, ignoring the question.**

** "2546. You have been in cryosleep for almost..." I held up a hand.**

** "Yeah I know. For almost a hundred thousand years." I sighed and lowered my hand. I reached into the cryopod and pulled out the weapon I had.**

** "I need a new weapon." I dropped it on the floor and looked up to them. They looked to the doorway and I watched another creature walk in. I recognized this one. They never had a name. All I knew was they were nobal warriors. "Does your kind yet have a name?"**

** He looked at me and smiled. At least I think it was a smile. "We call ourselves Sangheili."**

** "An interesting name if I may say so." I said and turned back to the San'Shyuum.**

** "How do you know so much about them?" The third voice said. I looked at each of them in turn.**

** "I am...was the gaurdian of the Forerunners. I went everywhere they did. it was my duty to learn all the species, where they come from and how to get to their homes from this planet."**

** The three prophets looked to each other and nodded. The leader looked to me. "Then you know all of the creatures of the Covenant?"**

** "I know the Sangheili and you prophets. What else is there?" I looked at them. I moved my wings a bit and winced slightly. They still hurt from the time I had been attacked by the infection. They told me the pain would go away after I was awakened. They lied to me. How could they do that? The pain had receaded a bit but was still there.**

** "Unggoy, Jiralhane, Mgaleko, Yanme'e, Kig-yar and Huragok." The names were all fimiliar. As he named them the images filled my head and I nodded.**

** "Yes I know of them all." I sighed and moved my wings away from me. I wore a black shirt with black jeans. I had black knee high boots and a necklace that was as red as blood. Across my face was a mask. It was a simple mask. No special designs exept for and image of a feather under each of the eyes.**

** "What are you?" The Sangheli asked.**

** "My kind had no name. The rest died in the battle with the infection." I winced remembering it and the fact that it had learned to use the wings. "I lived because I had been wounded in battle. They placed my in cryosleep because I wanted to back out there and fight. If I had gone back out I would have become infected and died."**

** "What is your name?" The leader said.**

** "Darkchild is all I was known as. I was the only one with black wings." I flared out my wings. Here it meant nothing. When the Forerunners were still alive it meant feeling safe or accepting one as your leader. I held my wings close to my back and walked to the doorway. It led out onto a ledge outside. The Forerunners legacy was still here. I looked to the center spire and saw that the building they had built for us was still there.**

** "You know that building?" The Sangheli asked. I nodded. "Then how do you get in?"**

** "You fly or climb. That was the only way that I ever knew of. It was designed for my people so that the infected ones could not attack us in our sleep." I shook my head. "That was until one of us became infected. She tried to rip her wings off so it could not use them but she failed. The infection figured out how to use the wings and attacked. I was injured and thrown off the spire. I flew to the Forerunners and told them what had happened." I looked back up to the top of the spire.**

** "What did they do about it?" The first prophet asked.**

** "They did all they could. But the location being so high in the air. They could only fight from the ground."**

** I closed my eyes and remember the frightful sight. I had just awoken to find the Flood attacking. I had tried to assist my family and friends. I was only able to save a handful of others including my best friend. He was injured and near death. According to the Forerunners he died that night.**

** I opened my eyes and looked to the ground. I growled and lept off the ledge. I ran to the building and dug my claws into the soft metal of the spire and began to climb. I reached the top and saw nothing but feathers. I picked up a handful and held them close. Amongst them I saw a red feather. Bloodheart, he was my friend. He was the only one with red wings. He was six years older than me. My parents had appointed him my guardian. Every Darkchild in history had a gaurdian with red wings. The one thing I didn't tell the prophets was the fact that the Darkchild was the one who would sacrifice her life one day to protect the others. The Forerunners never understood.**

** In the old legends the infection was always there. Only the blood of the Darkchild could sate its hunger. I shook my head and let the feathers fluter to the floor. I closed my eyes and heard the battles that raged on everynight on the ground. I opened my eyes and stood. I dug my claws into the side again and climbed down. I stopped about ten feet off the ground and jumped.**

** I landed on both feet and walked into the building and looked for the armor the Forerunners had created for me. I found the doors that led to the observitory. I looked at the door and saw that it was locked. I placed my hand on the panel and the door hissed open. I walked swiftly inside and threw open a set of hidden doors. I brushed my fingertips along the graceful armor inside.**

** "This armor shall protect you as soon as you are old enough to fufill your rightful place as the Forerunners gaurd. Do you swear upon your sword and shield that you will forever protect us against our enemies?" I heard the voices and turned around. I saw the ghosts of the past in front of me. I was five when they made this armor for me.**

** "I swear upon my sword, my shield and my honor that I will forever protect the Forerunners." The ghost of me knelt down and outstretched her wings.**

** "Then arise Darkchild. You're training has gone well. Now go play with your friends." The little child walked away and the Forerunners looked to each other. The images vanished and I turned back to the armor. It was simple. Just enough to protect my arms, legs, tail, torso and the bone of my wings. The only problem was it was to big for me.**

** "Who's armor is that?" I heard someone behind me. I stepped away and shut the doors.**

** "No ones. Not anymore. That child is long gone. She failed in her task so she doesn't deserve the safty the Forerunners once gave her." I turned around and saw a Sangheili.**

** "She didn't fail. The Forerunners placed her in cryo sleep. There was nothing she could do about it." He walked over and opened the doors. "This was your armor. The Forerunners really didn't want anything to happen to you."**

** "I wish my people would never had made that damned pact with the Forerunners. I may have gotten the chance to live a normal childhood. Obliviuos to war. But they made the pact and now." I shook my head.**

** "It's a good thing they did. The infection may have wiped out your entire kind including you."**

** "I was destined to die by the infection. The Darkchilds blood shall be the only thing that sates its hunger. That's why so many were able to live without fear from them." I growled and walked away from the armor.**

** "You were born, only to be sacrificed?" I nodded and kept walking.**

** "Tell no one else. It's not important. At least it won't be till it returns." I wrapped my wings around me and walked to the cryo chambers. No one else was in there. I walked to the pod I had been stuck in and looked next to it. The cryopod that should have been there was gone. The Forerunners daughter must have been sent somewhere else.**

** I reached down and grabbed my gun off the floor. I may as well use it where I'm going. I had to find my old homeworld. I left the building and looked around hoping to find one of the small transport ships.**

** As I walked I saw a large ship in the planets atmosphere. It was purple and shaped like a jellyfish. I shook my head and walked to where the ships were. The hangar was empty exept for a bag. I walked over and found it empty. I picked it up and walked back to the room with my armor. Again the room was deserted.**

** I quickly packed the armor into the bag and closed it. I'd have to find another way home. I held the gun in one hand and threw the bag over my shoulder. Now just to get my swords from the spire. They were sleek single edged swords with a black blade and a gold hilt.**

** I walked to the spire and began to climb again. I found the two swords under a pile of feathers and put them in the bag as well. The hilts stuck out a bit but that didn't matter. I climbed back down. I was still not sure about flying. The pain ebbed through my wings and through my shoulders. I looked back up to the ship and began walking towards the lakes.**

** I was about halfway to the lakes when a wierd ship flew down in front of me. It was purple and looked to wierd to describe. I held my wings close and ran for the lakes. If I could reach them then maybe I could get away from the ship. I turned back to look at it and saw a Sangheili walk up to it. I stopped running and turned back. I ducked behind a tall patch of grass and crouched low to the ground. The ship began to fly towards where I was. I looked at it and stood. It "landed" beside me. It stayed off the ground but stopped moving.**

** A Sangheili hopped out and looked at me. "It's alright. We're not going to hurt you."**

** "I know. Your kind is a peaceful one." I walked to the ship and looked at it. "What is this thing?"**

** "A phantom. It's what gets us from High Charity to the surface of the planets."**

** "What's a High Charity?"**

** He looked to the ship in the sky and I followed his gaze. "That is the High Charity. Covenant holy city."**

** I nodded and began to walk to the lakes again. I reached the edge and looked around and found a small boat. I jumped in it and shoved away from the land. I found the two ores and began to row to the other side of the lake. I looked towards the land across the small lake. I lifted my bag and placed it on my lap. The armor could not get wet.**

** I reached the small island but the spaceships that had once been there were long gone. I shook my head and hopped onto the island. I pulled the backpack out of the boat and threw it over my shoulder before walking farther inland. Another phantom landed in front of me.**

** "Can't you learn to leave me alone?" I hollored.**

** A Sangheli floated down the grav lift. "We only wish to help you." **

** "My kind were loners. But I guess I can make an exeption. Alright. I'll go." I walked to the phantom. Maybe they could get me home. I held my wings close to my back and floated up the lift. I ran quickly to the other end of the phantom and stood in a crouch facing the lift. I growled softly at it.**

** "What are you growling at?" I looked to my left and saw a creature known as an Uungoy.**

** "Unnatural form of flying. I prefer wings over such technology." I straightened out from a crouch and leaned with my back against the wall. One of the Huragok floated towards me and I bared my fangs.**

** "Relax. He won't hurt you." One of the Sangheili said.**

** I stepped away from the wall and held my hand out to the Huragok. "I know. I'm just a bit jumpy right now. To be honest. I'm a bit scared. I don't know anything about this era." The Huragok grabbed my hand and began to look it over. I smiled and allowed my wings out a bit. It floated over and looked at my wings. I stretched them out a bit more and sat on the ground. Since I was so little I had a small wingspan. When I grew to full hieght of 6 foot 3 at age sixteen they'd be over thirty feet tip to tip. Everyone elses wings were only twenty feet. Right now mine were only ten foot. I had learned to fly as soon as my wings were developed enough. Which was just after my third birthday.**

** "Nice wings." I heard another Unggoy say.**

** "These aren't even halfway grown. My wings will get up to thiry feet when I'm full grown." I smiled softly to myself. "The Darkchild always had wings that reached out farther than the others." I shook my head and looked up to the ceiling.**

** I pulled my wings against my back and looked back down to the others. I stood and wrapped my wings around me. "We're almost to High Charity." One of the Sangheili said.**

** My ears fell against the top of my head and I shifted the bag a bit on my shoulder. The metal armor shifted enough to make a soft clang. I pressed my hand against the bag and pulled it off my shoulder. I opened the bag and shifted the armor around to where it wouldn't hit again.**

** "So you grabbed your armor?" The Sangheili asked. I recognized him from the observitory.**

** "Yes. I couldn't just leave it there. Besides. If the infection ever come back I fully intend to fight it fang and claw." I growled and closed the bag. The Forerunneres had made the armor so it would fit me at age twelve. I'd be able wear it until I turned sixteen.**

** He nodded and I felt a shift in the gravity as it increased slightly. I floated down the gravlift and held my wings close. My first thought was: How did this thing move? It was huge. And I hadn't even begun to see inside.**


	2. I meet a new species Humans

_**Chapter Two **_

** Over the next six years I was able to act like a little kid. I was allowed to run around and have fun. I got to explore the city and try to fly again. About five years ago I had remastered it. Tattos written in the language of the Forerunners were written down the length of my arm. They read: 'Darkchild Gaurdian of the Forerunners.' On my other arm: ' Seeker and caretaker of the Sacred rings.' Another important thing about my kind. We're shifters. We can take any form we want.**

** I ran down the hall in my kitten form. Which door was it? I couldn't think at the moment. I heard footsteps and ran to the nearest door, It was the right one. I practicaly flew down another hallway and into the gardens. I climbed the large tree and looked down as one of the Jiralhanae ran through the door. I smiled and climbed to the top.**

** "I win again." I said.**

** "Only because you cheat." He replied.**

** I laughed and lept out of the tree. "How so. Because I'm littler? Because I can run faster?"**

** "No. Because you shift into different creatures." He said.**

** "Come on Tartarus. I'm only havin fun." I lept up on his shoulder. "Besides even if I didn't shift I'd still be faster than you. We'll try again tommorrow. I won't shift." I hopped off and walked out the door. This was the tenth time I'd played tag against Tartarus and won. He was future leader of the Jiralhanae. He had to learn to run fast. I was now twelve and able to wear my armor. I ran back to my room as fast as I could and shifted into my normal form. I put my armor on and shifted back into a kitten. I ran down the hall and held out my wings slightly.**

** I lept off ledge and plumeted towards the city below. I opened my wings and flew around for a bit. I angled back towards the high ledge and landed, ungracefuly, beside a Sangheili.**

** "Hi." I said as I stood and shook my wings off. I shifted into my regular form and brushed the dirt off me.**

** "Nice landing." He said.**

** "Best one this week." I mumbled.**

** "Most likely." He said with a laugh.**

** "That's not nice." I crossed my arms and frowned trying not to laugh. "Anyways. See ya." I turned away and began running along the edge of the walkway. I built up speed and lept over the railing. I opened my wings and flew down to the city. I landed at the edge and began to walk around. By now I had a name. I am Shade Darkchild, Gaurdian of the Prophets and Keeper of the Secrets of the Sacred Rings. Long title I know, but everyone just calls me Shade.**

** "Hey Shade." One of the younger Sangheli ran up to me.**

** "Hey pal." I knew only the language of the Covenant now. I no longer spoke any English. "What's up?"**

** "Not much. You?" He asked.**

** "Not much. I beat Tartarus at tag again." **

** "Yeah. You always win. See ya." He ran back to where he had come from. I sat back and thought for a minute. The year is 2552. I learned shortly after joining the Covenant that they had one enemy. The humans. I stood and flew to the counsil room. I landed and walked inside. Truth, Mercy, and Regret were all there. They were the three who had awokened me and the leaders of the Covenant. I outstretched my wings a little bit and bowed my head.**

** "Hello Shade." Truth said.**

** "Hello sir." I held my wings against my back and stood with my head held high. A ring had been found and I was to go to the surface and look for the control room. "Any news of the ring?"**

** "Only that the humans have crashed their ship into it." Mercy said.**

** "I am ready to go to the surface of the ring and protect the legacy of the Forerunners." I held a slight growl in my voice.**

** "There is a phantom waiting to take you to the ring." I nodded and left the room. I grabbed my swords and flew to where the phantom was waiting and landed beside it. I walked to the gravlift and floated up it. I still didn't like the lifts. I watched the others climb in the phantom. There were Sangeheli, Uungoy and Kig-yar. No Jirilhanae were coming.**

** I felt the phantom lift off and leave High Charity. I felt a jump and a few minutes later we were landing. I hopped through one of the doors as soon as we landed. I looked around and heard gunfire to the left. I unsheathed my swords and walked forward. I rounded around a cliff and saw strange creatures. They looked like...me. I looked at them and saw one in full body green armor shoot a Sangheli in the face. I growled and kept walking towards them.**

** They saw me and lifted their weapons. I saw the one in green held his hand up. I knew that meant hold your fire. I walked forwards and stopped about five feet from the green one. I was a bit below his chest in height. He aimed a gun at my head and I growled. As I said I only speak in the language of the Covenant but for your sake I'm writing everything in English. I can understand what they say in English though.**

** "So now the Covenant are sending children?" One of them said.**

** "What are you?" I asked the green one, ignoring the others question.**

** "What'd she say?" I heard one ask.**

** "I'll handle this." I heard a woman say. I looked around but no one had spoken.**

** "What is that?" I growled.**

** The voice spoke again. "These guys are humans." She said.**

** I raised my sword and put it to the throat of the green one. "Humans are enemies to the Covenant."**

** "Look out she's got a sword." One of the humans said. I heard one of the others laugh.**

** "You watch your mouth imbasile." I turned to him and held my sword out. He looked to the green one and he relayed the message. The human shut his mouth.**

** "With all due respect miss. The Coveys attacked us first." Another human spoke. He stepped up and stood beside the green one. Unlike the others he was darkskinned.**

** "Why do I not believe you?" I growled.**

** The voice relayed the message and the green one looked at me. "What are you?"**

** "My kind had no name. Only a title given to us by the Forerunners." I said.**

** "What do you mean had?" The voice said.**

** "I am the last of my kind. I am the Darkchild." I growled and flared out my wings. I held one of my swords above my head and brought it down to rest against the green ones neck.**

** "Then leave. I don't want to have to kill you." He said shoving the sword away.**

** "No. I never flee. I never fled. Even when I was told by the Forerunners to stay out of sight. I stayed and fought. None of that has changed." I growled and held my other sword to his neck. He looked away then grabbed one and ripped it from my hand. He swung and I counterattacked.**

** I threw his blade off balance a bit and moved forward holding the sword against his throat. He placed a hand against me and shoved me away. I rolled a few feet and moved to stay on my feet. I slid another few feet then ran back and swiped at his hand. He tried to block but I had seen that coming. I fainted to the other side and hit his wrist with the side of the blade. He dropped the sword and I caught it. He grabbed the blades and held onto them.**

** He leaned close to my ear. "I never lose."**

** "Then this'll be your first loss." I growled and ripped the blades from his hands. I saw blood drip from his hand and he looked to it then back to me. I held one of the swords to his throat and the othern against his heart. I growled and moved the swords. "You get to live another day. Unless I meet you again."**

** "How old are you?" I heard the voice ask.**

** "I am twelve years old." The numbers were the same in all languages. "Don't beat yourself up human. I was trained by the greatest warriors of my kind when I was four. That was over a hundred thousand years ago." I folded my wings against my back and walked away.**

** "Twelve? And she kicked a Spartans ass. That's creepy." I heard a human behind me.**

_**The Spartans p.o.v.**_

** I stood there and looked at the blood coming from my hand. "Anyone else find something odd about that girl?" Sarge asked.**

** "The fact that she's only twelve and has been alive for over a hundred thousand years. Yeah that's odd alright." Cortana said.**

** "What's a Forerunner?" I asked. I had heard the name before. Of course. "Their the ones the Covenant worship. She must have been put in some type of cryosleep."**

** "It's possible. If they're the ones who built these rings then she knows what they do. We have to get her and ask her." Sarge looked in the direction she had walked towards.**

** "Did somebody order a warthog?" I heard Foehammer over the COM. I looked up and saw her flying towards us. Now we could catch that kid. It would be easy.**

_**Shade's p.o.v.**_

** I heard something coming up behind me and turned in time to see a human vehicle headed to the left of me, but just barely. I growled and watched the Sangheli roll out of the way. I ran forward a bit but felt an arm around me. I was lifted off the ground and thrown into the back of the vehicle. I fought and growled. The one in the back held my arms against my back and pressed his elbow against my wings.**

** I was able to move enough to make him lose grip on my wrists. I grabbed him and threw him off into the side seat. I stood and opened my wings. They caught the air and I was quickly lifted out and into the skies. I turned and flew back to where the rest of the Coveys were. I landed and stumbled a bit.**

** The wounds on my wings from the infection attacks had reopened and were hurting like hell. I stood but almost fell again. My wings hurt bad enough I couldn't really fly. I could still walk and fight. I walked forward and headed for an opening in the cliff face.**

** "Let's keep moving. I don't want them to tear open new scars." I walked ahead and winced as I hit my wings on a rock. I shook my head and kept walking. I had to find the control room. 'They don't really plan on firing them without creating clones in cryo? Did they?' I shook my head. 'They woulnd't do anything that stupid. Would they?' I shoved the thoughts away and continued down the path. I imagined it as the path of the Great Journey.**

** We had been walking for a few moments before we found the Silent Cartographer. It was a start to finding the control room. I walked inside and looked off a platform. "Long drop." I lept off the platform and getly glided down. It hurt like hell but it worked. I made it down to the bottom platform, which was five floors down. I looked down to the floor. It stopped just above the caverns below ground. 'If this is the fourth ring,' I thought 'then where is 343 Guilty Spark?' I'll have to find him later and make sure he's been taking good care of this ring.**

** I walked over to the map and activated it. I saw the control room then shut it off. I started walking back and made it halfway up before running into the rest of my group. "The human leader is on his way." One of the Sangheli said.**

** "Come. I know where we need to go." I walked forwards and made sure not to hit my wings on anything. I held them slightly out so they could heal better. I reached the surface and walked out the door. "343 Guilty Spark. Come out come out wherever you are." I whispered softly to the wind. He'd hear me even if he was underground on the far side of the ring. The ring was programed to warn him if anyone whispered his code, and he had chosen the most recognizable code of all.**

** I couldn't let the rest of the Covenant see him. He was supposed to be the silent watcher. None knew of him and none were to ever learn of his presence. Unless they could activate the rings. Then he was designed to greet them and show them the control room in case the infection ever came back.**

** I lept off the ledge outside of the door and landed carefully on the ground. I walked forewards and saw a human vehicle on approach. I stepped back a few steps and melted into the darkness and through the holographic passagway was a secret told only to 343 and I turned and saw him behind me.**

** "Darkchild? But how?" He asked.**

** "The Forerunners placed me in cryosleep. The Covenant awoke me six years ago. Since then I have helped them hoping they could help me find my home." I winced as my wings hit the wall beside me.**

** "You're injured." He said. I hit my head with my hand.**

** "I know. I'm fine." I shook my head. 343 laughed an odd metallic laugh. "What's so funny?"**

** "These creatures think they can activate the map." He laughed again.**

** "The Covenant cannot activate the map? Why was I not warned of this?" I growled and grabbed him. He tried to squirm away but I made sure not to let go. "Why was I never warned?" I was growling deeply now. I released him and he flew in a circle. "Stop that." I lashed out trying to catch him again. I left three shallow gashes in his side. I gasped and placed my hand along the gashes. "I'm sorry." I pulled my hand back and he looked at me.**

** "I forgive you Darkchild. Please. I was told not to tell you." He said. "The Forerunners and I were the only ones who knew of the Reclaimers. Even now I cannot tell you." He looked to my arms then back to my face. "Then you are a part of this Covenant are you not?"**

** "Yes Spark. I am. What of it?" I wrapped my wings around me hiding my arms in thier soft feathers.**

** "Nothing. Just wondering." He flew farther into the hidden tunnel. I stepped back out to see a large aircraft hanging over my head. I jumped up and grabbed onto a piece of metal on the bottom. I heard the whirring of gears and then the thing was flying high in the air. I growled and climbed silently to the top. After a few minutes we were plunged underground.**

** As soon as the ship stopped I lept off and landed beside the Spartan. "You again?" I growled. Once again I heard the hidden voice translating.**

** "Miss me?" He said.**

** "Yeah. I needed something to hit." I lashed out at him but he grabbed my hand and threw me against a wall. I stood and unsheathed my sword. I ran at him but he blocked with his arm. He reached out and grabbed the sword still on my back. He grabbed the one in my hand and ripped them both away from me. He threw them and they stuck in the wall behind me.**

** "Come on. Let's see if you can beat me in hand to hand combat." He threw his gun on the floor and held up his fist. I grinned my fangs catching the light. I kicked him in the chest but he grabbed my leg and threw me backwards. I landed on my feet and ran back towards him. I stopped and fainted to the left just before he could hit me. I hit him in the center of the back with my elbow.**

** "Shit." I held my elbow close. "What are you?"**

** He just laughed and turned back towards me. I looked around and saw an energy sword lying on the ground. I ran over and grabbed it. I threw one towards him.**

** "My turn." I flicked my wrist and the sword crackled to life. I looked up to him and saw the sword in his hand. He took a step towards me and I held my hand by my leg. I took a step forwards then two steps to the side. He followed my moves. "So we're gonna dance are we? Fine. Let's dance."**

** We walked in a circle watching for each others mistake. I moved the sword to where it hid my face and he copied. I turned my attention to his feet. If he took one wrong step I'd go for the kill.**

** Finally he stepped towards the center. I lowered my sword to chest hieght and ran towards the center. He ran at me and the swords collided. It was going to be a battle to the death. I felt him falter. "What's the matter Spartan? You feeling weak?"**

** The muscles in his arm tensed then he threw the sword out of my hand. He placed the sword in his hand up to my throat. I fell to one knee and growled. "I fear not Death. He's tried for my life for years. Now he will get it." I whispered. The monster stepped away.**

** "I'm not going to kill you." He flicked the sword and it shut off. He threw it across the room then helped me up. "I only wish to ask you a question."**

** "Then ask and be out of my sight." I had never lost a battle with swords. The custom was either death or humiliation.**

** "Why do you help the Covenant?"**

** "If not for them I would not be here now. I'd still be in cryo-sleep. That and I've trusted them for the past six years." I shook my head and looked to the Spartans face.**

** "So it has nothing to do with you wanting to destroy all humanity?"**

** "Humans are trying to stop the Great Journey. They must be stopped. That is the will of the prophets."**

** "And the role you play?" The hidden voice asked.**

** "I am the gaurdian of the Prophets and keeper of the sacred rings." I looked to the markings on my arms. I opened my right palm and looked to the one symbol there. I had chosen it. It meant, oddly, peace.**

** "They only wish to activate the rings." The monster said.**

** "They would not. Not without first collecting DNA to recreate everything."**

** "How would you know how the rings work?" The hidden voice asked.**

** "I am...was, the Gaurdian of the Forerunners." I wrapped my wings around me. I growled lightly and looked around. "Now out of my sight." I growled and walked to where my swords were. I ripped them out of the wall and resheathed them.**

** "They wish to activate the rings. We have to stop them." The hidden voice said. She was trying to whisper.**

** "No. They wouldn't be that stupid. The Halos will wipe out everything. Any thinking creature will be wiped out of existance without preperation." I growled and turned back to the Spartan.**

** "Everything? Even the Covenant?" He asked and I nodded. "How can we stop them?"**

** "Why would I tell you that?" I looked around and walked through the door. A few Uungoy and Sangheli walked past me. "Finish him." I growled. I kept walking and heard gunfire behind me. I continued walking until I reached the outside again. I was standing on a bridge high above everyting else. Since it was underground artifical sunlight glared off the newfallen snow.**

** I looked around and saw no one. "343. Come out, come out, wherever you are." I barely whispered. He floated up and I looked to him. "Are they still in cryo?" I asked.**

** "So far yes. Nothing has disturbed them." I heard movement and 343 vanished floating down below the bridge again. I looked over the edge and jumped onto a small ledge. I folded my wings back and sat for a bit in the snow. I looked down and lept off the edge after a few minutes. I glided down to the ground and began to walk towards the control center.**

** I heard gunfire and looked back to the bridge. The Spartan had survived. I saw something fly over the bridge and crash land a ways off. I growled and kept walking. I had to make sure no humans could get to the control panel. If they did they could use it against us. I felt something hit my shoulder and turned to see a human with a gun. I reached back and felt a hole in my shoulder.**

** "I said hold your fire you idiot!" One of the other humans had a hand on the barrel of the gun. I growled and reached for the Forerunner gun at my belt. I moved my hand away and grabbed my swords. I began walking towards the humans.**

** "Do we fire now?" One of the others asked. I turned to see one aiming a gun at my head. If I took another step I'd be dead. I growled and resheathed my swords. They all lowered their weapons and looked to each other. I turned and started walking towards the control room again taking a longer path.**


	3. I help my enemy

_**Chapter Three **_

** I leaned against a wall of snow allowing the snow to get into the cuts. I felt a sharp sting in my shoulder as the snow soaked into the bullethole. "Fucking humans." I growled deeply. I never remembered the Forerunners meeting with them. Then again they bared a strong resemblance to the Forerunners them selves.**

**I was close enough to the control room I could relax. I stood and walked up to the door. I looked behind me and saw a group of Covenant. I turned back wincing at the pain in my shoulder.**

** "Damn it." I growled and held my shoulder. I placed my hand on a panel and walked inside. I walked to the end of the hall passing through the three doors ahead of me. I walked up to the main panel and looked around. Wherever the index was it was still safe. I folded my wings close and heard gunfire in the hallway. I tried reaching for my sword but moved my shoulder wrong. I stifled a yowl of pain and grabbed it with my other hand. I moved to stand a bit out of sight as the gunfire came closer.**

** A figure emerged through the door. It was the Spartan. I took a step forward but hit the sword against the turned to look at me and raised his rifle. I tried to hold my sword up but faltered and failed. I nearly fell from exaustion and pain. I closed my eyes and felt a hand on my shoulder.**

** "Relax kid. I'm not going to hurt you. I only needed to make sure the Covenant didn't activate the ring.**

** "Chief! It's the captain. He's gone looking for a weapons cache." I looked up at the Spartan and saw a large hologram standing on the control panel.**

** "What do you mean?" 'Chief' looked up at the figure. I fell on my side and looked around.**

** "I mean he's gone after something even the Covenant fears." I watched the Spartan walk back to the control panel. He looked up at the figure. She was constantly changing color. I allowed my eyes to close partway. I felt something and then saw the Spartan lifting me to my feet.**

** "Come on. Let's get you out of here." He said.**

** I opened my eyes and looked to him. "Why are you helping me? I'm your enemy."**

** "You said you were the last of your kind. I can't just leave you here to die." I winced as he hit my shoulder. "I'm sorry." I tried to walk with him but almost fell again. He lifted me up and started running out the door. I closed my eyes and blacked out.**

_**Chiefs p.o.v.**_

** I ran out the door with the girl in my arms. I had to get her to safety. Even if it meant walking up to the Coveys and yelling out that she was hurt.**

** "Where is that damn pelican?" I looked around but heard nothing. I heard the girl waking up and stopped out of sight from the Covenant. I laid her against a wall and she woke up.**

** "I feel like I got hit by a fucking plasma bolt." She growled. I stepped away from her and she stood stumbling slightly.**

** "No. But you got hit in the shoulder with a bullet. You bled out quite a bit." I tried to stand farther away but I had a feeling she was going to fall any second. She looked at me and shook her head.**

** "Take me to where your captain is." She wrapped her wings gently around her and I nodded. "I may know what he's looking at."**

** "Alright. The pelican should almost be here." She turned her head slightly to the side and raised an eyebrow. "A pelican is what we use to get around."**

** "Like a phantom?" She asked. She was trying not to wince or show any weakness. I could tell from her actions.**

** "Yeah. Like a phantom." I looked around a corner and saw the pelican. "Come on."**

** "Alright." She followed me to the pelican and I saw a few marines raise their weapons.**

** "Stand down. She's gonna tell us what the captain's after." I heard her growl lightly then her growl faltered. She walked past me with a sword in her hand. I held an arm out in front of her and she resheathed the sword. Checking to make sure both swords were secure she looked to the marines then to me.**

** "I'll be nice only if they are." She growled then her hand quickly shot to her shoulder. She let out a small yowl of pain and fell to her knees.**

** "Somebody hand me the medkit please." I turned and looked to the marines. Foehammer walked to the doorway and threw me the medkit. "Thanks." I got the right materials and pulled the bullet from her shoulder. She growled and glared at me but tried to relax.**

** "I still don't get why you're helping one of the Covenant Chief." One of the marines said.**

** "She said she's the last of her kind. I can't just leave her here to die. I don't care if she's part of the Covenant or not." I turned to look at him then back to the girl. She looked up at me and shook her head.**

** "I owe you one." She said. I shook my head and stood. She stood and looked to the pelican. "Let's go see what your captain has uncovered."**

** I nodded and climbed into the pelican. She warily stepped in and turned quickly as the door behind her shut. She growled softly and I set a hand on her shoulder. She stopped growling and looked around the small area. One thing I thought of. "At least you aren't claustraphobic. I have a feeling we'd all be in trouble if you were." She smiled and relaxed a bit.**

_**Shade's p.o.v.**_

** "Yeah. Good thing I'm not." I tried to say it in English and nearly succeded. I shook my head. It felt strange and foreign on my tounge.**

** "I never caught your name. What is it?" Chief said.**

** "Shade. Shade Darkchild." I said softly. It felt weird talking to the enemy. Especially in their language.**

** "Fitting." He said. I smiled lightly wondering what my family or even Bloodheart would think of my name.**

** "Thank you. My kind just called me Darkchild." I wrapped my wings close and winced as the scars shifted. Some of them felt as if fire was burning through them.**

** "What did the Forerunners call you guys?" Cortana asked.**

** "The Gaurdians." I leaned against the metal door. It was cool and felt good on my scars. "We were in charge of protecting their planet. I was only five when the infection hit."**

** "Infection?" I heard from one of the humans.**

** "I hope you never learn. You may be my enemies but still. The way it feeds." I shivered and winced at the memory. Bloodheart fighting by my side. The oath he took to protect me until needed. Then the oath to the Forerunners to protect me and keep me safe from the Flood.**

** "Feeds? I don't like the sound of that." I shook my head not caring who said it. I growled and looked around. I could smell a swamp and fresh blood. I could also smell a foul scent hidden deep within the ground.**

** "They have awakened." I growled in english. "Come we must move quickly. Who knows how long they've been loose." As soon as the pelican landed and the doors opened I was out and walking towards a crakling noise. A group of Uungoy ran up and all hid behind me.**

** "Don't go in the big scary place." One of them said. I kneeled down and looked at him. His eyes were wild with fear and they were all shaking, badly. Chief walked up behind them and leveled an assault rifle. I growled and they turned to look.**

** "Alright. I'll leave them alone. Just tell me what's loose." I looked around and saw a pelican laying on it's side. I stood and walked to it. I hit the door with my shoulder and broke it open. Nobody was inside. I walked to a small box and listened. There were words but they were hard to understand.**

** I growled and turned back to the exit of the pelican and saw the Uungoy all hiding behind Chief. "Come. We must stop them before it's to late." I looked to the Uungoy.**

** "Quick question. Why do the Grunts always run or hide?" Chief asked.**

** "Grunts?" He pointed at the Uungoy. "Oh the Uungoy. They were a kind peacable race. Never really fighting unless needed. Even then they never killed one another. That is until the Prophets found them. Now they must fight in order for their race to live." My english was slowly and steadily getting better. I walked over and knelt by the Uungoy.**

** "What do you mean?" I just shook my head.**

** "Someday if humanity and Covenant manage to make an agreement I can tell you. But for now I'm only helping you rid ourselves of the menace that threatens us all." I stood and walked towards a doorway in a wall. I crossed a log laying over a short drop. I looked behind me and saw the Uungoy following Chief. "Let me ask you a question." I looked to him. "What is your name. I heard ,Cortana was it? I heard her call you Chief. Is that your real name?"**

** "Yes her name is Cortana. And everybody just calls me Master Chief." I nodded and turned back towards an opening in the wall. I heard gunfire and ran forward in time to see two Kig-yar and three Uungoy running quickly away. I turned and ran through a doorway in the wall. I looked around and saw a lift rising back up. I walked to it and waited for Master Chief to get there. I looked down through the glass but saw nothing moving. He stepped onto the lift beside me and activated the switch.**

** "I just hope we aren't to late. They only take prisoners if they find them useful." I whispered. "And to die by their hands is a horrid thing."**

** "And here I thought you hated humanity." He said.**

** "I never said that. Only that they imperil the Great Journey." The lift stopped and I walked off and quickly moved out of sight. Ahead, with their backs towards us, was a group of Kig-yar. Master Chief hid behind a pillar and I moved out of cover walking past them. They looked at me then to went back to gaurding the door. I walked through the door and continued to walk.**

** I heard a loud crash and started running towards the noise. I walked through a bunch of rooms before nearly getting shot in the head. I ran past an injured human and around a corner. I wasn't going to shoot him because he was scared. I'd let him live. I looked around and saw that I was in a large room. Ahead of me was a large glass containment area. On the ground ahead of me was an Elite body. There was a gaping hole in it's chest. I shook my head and cut off it's head. If they got to it they could use its body. I heard the human shooting again then someone speaking to him trying to calm him down.**

** "What about that other one. Was she infected?" I walked back around the corner and the human raised his pistol at my head.**

** "No. I'm not infected." I said in rough english. I stumbled a bit over infected which caused him to look at me odd.**

** "Where you from? You can't even really speak english." He lowered his gun and I smiled slightly.**

** "You really want to know?" He nodded I smiled and spoke in the Covenant language for a second. "Take a guess."**

** "She's Covenant? Chief why the hell are you trusting her? She could turn around and kill you." He raised the pistol again and I grabbed the hilt of one of my daggers.**

** "It's a temporary agreement." Master Chief said.**

** "Don't worry. If this thing is in fact what I think it is, then you have bigger problems than me trying to kill this guy." I pointed my thumb in the direction of Master Chief. "Come on. We're close." I turned and walked back around the corner. I walked around the glass container and saw a broken platform. It was still accecable. I leapt up on it and walked with my back to the wall making sure to avoid the fire snaking up through a crack in the floor.**

** After a few minutes I walked into a room with a wall just ahead of me. I walked around the wall past the hallway sloping down and looked through a large glass window. Blood and guns were scattered across the floor but there was nothing else. I turned and walked back to the short hallway. I walked down to a doorway followed shortly by Master Chief and the other human. I pressed a button on a small panel someone had attatched to the door. It opened and a body fell on me. I fell back and hit my wing on a jagged peice of metal.**

** The body was lifted off of me and I sat up. I jumped to my feet hearing a scratching noise. I brushed the dirt off my wings and walked through the door. I grabbed one of the human weapons and plently of ammunition. I also picked up one of the pistols just in case.**

** I turned back looking to the humans. "What the hell?" The one asked. Master Chief just shrugged.**

** "I don't know." He grabbed something from one of the helmets on the ground. I looked around and panicked a bit.**

** "There's no bodies." I whispered in english.**

** "No. There isn't." The one human said. I heard fear in his voice. Master Chief stood pulling whatever he had grabbed from his helmet. I heard a loud crashing noise and brought the rifle up to my eye level. Small, green, brainlike things came running towards us.**

** "What the hell are those things?" The human shot off a few rounds and caused a chain reaction of small explosions.**

** "Flood! Get the hell out of here!" I turned back to the door and stopped. It was locked. There was no way out.**

** "We're gonna die aren't we?" The human had started to panic. I didn't blame him but now wasn't the time for that kind of shit. I turned back and began to shoot at the Flood.**

** "Fucking infection." I growled. There was a series of other crashes and tons more Flood began pouring out.**

** "This is the infection you were talking about?" Master Chief asked.**

** "Yes. Kill them. Don't let anything happen to him." I pointed to the other human who was shooting at a group of infection forms. Good thing he had grabbed a rifle. A pistol just wouldn't work against these. "If he dies then they can use his body to fight against us." I continued to shoot cursing when one clip ran out of ammo. I quickly figured out how to reload and continued to shoot.**

** "What?" The other human began to look around. He had run out of ammo. I grabbed a few clips and threw them to him. I reloaded again and growled when it jammed. I threw the gun at the Flood and grabbed a longer gun. I shot it and fell back.**

** "Ow. That hurt." I stood rubbing my shoulder. I heard Master Chief laughing along with the other human. "Shut up. I'm not used to human weapons." I growled and watched as a group of them caused a chain reaction, wiping out almost all infection forms. We shot the few that were left and I walked back to the main door.**

** A loud noise on the other side caused me to back away. It was a good thing I had. If I hadn't then I would have been hit by an infected Sangheli. "What is that?" The human asked.**

** "That's a Sangheli who's been infected ." I looked at him and he aimed his rifle at it. It turned and ran at me. I shot it with the long gun and blew its head off.**

** "An infected Elite? This is just getting to weird for me." I nodded silently agreeing with him.**

** "Let's get the hell out of here." I walked out the door and saw a group of infected Sangheli and humans. "Shit." I growled and walked back into the room grabbing plenty of ammo for the gun. I walked back out and grabbed a plasma grenade off the floor ahead of me. I activated it and threw it into the midst of the Flood. Before they could react it exploded and we were able to move on.**

** "So let me get this straight." I turned to look at Master Chief. "You knew these things were frozen here?"**

** "Yes. The Forerunners froze them hoping they could find the cure. They never did." I folded my wings against my back trying hard to cover the scars with the other feathers. I walked out of the room and we continued silently through the rest of the area. We walked into a room after a while filled with Uungoy and humans all fighting for their lives. I leapt off the light bridge and shot as many of the infected and infection forms as I could. As soon as that was done the four remaining humans raised their guns at me.**

** "Don't shoot. She's just trying to get out." I looked to Master Chief.**

** "Who is she? I've never seen her before." I looked around at each of the humans then to the Uungoy who were all walking towards the nearest open door. I walked ahead of them holding up my hand.**

** "Wait." I told them.**

** "What do you hear?" One of them asked. I listened.**

** "I can hear them eating. We have to find another way. I looked around and saw a broken door. I grabbed one of my swords and pried it open.**

** "She's Covenant. And still you trust her?" Another human asked. I held my wings close and growled. I looked back to him and then turned back to the door. It was barely moving. It opened slightly and I jammed my sword into the crease. I pried it open and looked inside still holding the blade.**

** "Someone please come hold this." I looked back and saw Master Chief walking up to me. He grabbed the hilt of the sword and I slipped through the doorway. About three feet ahead of me was a wall covered in blood. I walked around the corner, a similar wall beside me. An open door was all I could see here. I walked up to it and saw a group of Sangheli and Kig-yar.**

** "What are you doing here?" One of the Sangheli asked.**

** "I overheard one of the humans say that their captain found something. I was curios and followed only to find that some imbasile released the Flood." I looked around then turned back to the open door. I waved the humans and Uungoy through. I grabbed my sword walked back to the room and saw one of the Kig-yar aim a gun at me. "Don't. I only helped them because they can help us fight off the Flood. We walk our own ways after we escape." I growled and he lowered his gun.**

** "This is just not natural." One of the humans said. "Humans and Covenant working together?" I shook my head and looked to him.**

** "We could leave you here to die." I growled. He looked down and stepped back. "We need each others help if we want to get out safely." I walked out of the room and around another corner. The door opened and I saw a group of infection forms feeding on a headless human. Another human sat in the far corner watching horrified as the othern was being eaten. She looked up at me and held a finger to her lips. I nodded and looked behind me seeing the group of humans. I held my finger to my lips and walked through the doors avoiding the infection forms eating on the body in front of me. I walked to the human and held out my hand. She grabbed it and stood looking back to the door. Cunfusion was written across her face as she looked to the Covenant then to the other humans.**

** "What the hell?" She whispered softly.**

** "Temporary pact." I whispered. I waved the others over and looked for an unlocked door. I saw one on the floor above and looked to a ledge. I jumped up barley catching the ledge and pulling myself up. I looked back down and reached for one of the humans. I grabbed him by the back of his shirt and lifted him up. I reached back down and grabbed the human who had been cowering in the corner. She closed her eyes and I pulled her up.**

** "Who are you?" She asked. I ignored the question and grabbed one of the Sangheli. I pulled him up then shook my head.**

** "This is taking to long. Those infection forms could stop eating anytime now." I looked around and saw Covenant gun crates. I silently jumped down and looked at them. I shoved one onto it's side holding it to make sure it didn't crash. I laid another down and set another on top of it. It was tall enough now. I used them to get back up and nodded. I watched as the humans climbed up one after the other followed by the Covenant.**

** "Alright. Now where to?" Master Chief asked looking at the light bridge beside him. I looked to the door and walked across the bridge to it. After we had all crossed I deactivated the light bridge.**

** "Just in case." I turned back to the door and watched it open slowly. After a moment it was fully open. I walked forwards scanning the area. Seeing nothing I walked to a corner. It was filled with weapons that were both human and Covenant. I threw a weapon to each creature that didn't have one. I grabbed a few more rounds for the gun in my hand. I looked to the bottom of the pile and fould a peice of metal with writing on it. Property of UNSC. What was a UNSC? Was it this group of humans?**

** I stood and placed the metal back into the pile. Another glance showed me a short legth of rope. It was enough for me to create a makeshift sling for the long gun. I tied it on the end of the barrel then to a clip on the end. I threw it over my shoulder and grabbed the pistol from my pocket. I made sure I had enough ammo before moving on. After going through a few more doors then down a lift and through a few clusters of Flood we finally reached the lift that would take us to the outside. It stopped at the top and we ran into a group of humans. I glared at them as they raised their weapons.**

** "Don't shoot. They were helping us." One of the humans said. I walked off with the group of Covenant behind me. I reached the doorway and looked back to see the one human woman looking at me. I opened my wings slightly and she gasped stepping back. I turned away and walked far out into the swamp to a large structure. The rest of the group walked away to see if they could get the Spirit that had crashed in the swamp fixed. I nodded and leapt up onto the structure.**

** A few moments later the humans emerged fighting off a gorup of Flood. I used the pistol and shot some of them in the head decapitating them. After a moment 343 flew out with a group of other robots. They burned away the Flood and he vanished. A second later he appered beside me and Master Chief appeared in front of me. I looked to 343 and growled lightly.**

** "You were not to show yourself to anyone. You only could if they were able to activate the Halo array." I looked to Master Chief and shook my head.**

** "So sorry Darkchild. But he is one who can activate the rings." I looked to him then back to Chief.**

** "Alright then." I growled and folded my wings close. I closed my eyes for a second and opened them again to find myself in the library. I followed 343 and Cheif. After a few seconds we were ambushed by Flood. "The library was supposed to be safe from the Flood." I growled holding the long gun in my hands. One of the Flood lifted the same gun and I shot him. I grabbed the ammo and continued on following them into a large room and in the center was a hole. In the middle of the hole was the index. It was blocked by a shield system.**

** We walked through a series of passageways and went up with two elevators before we were finally able to deactivate the shield systems. As we were lowered back down to the index I looked to 343. He was staring far below us to a group of Flood.**

** "How many were there in cryo?" Cheif asked.**

** "To many." 343 said. I nodded in agreement.**

** "One would have been to many. I warned them. But they thought they could find a cure." I shook my head and watched as we reached the index. Chief reached out and grabbed it and looked to 343. I watched as the sorroundings changed. We were back in the control room.**


	4. A former freind turns

_**Chapter Four **_

** "I hate traveling like that." I growled.**

** "So sorry. But it is the easiest way to travel." 343 said.**

** "As long as we don't have to do it again." I turned back to Chief. "Now we go our seperate ways. Goodbye."**

** "See ya." I turned and began walking towards the door.**

** "Next time we meet one of us may not walk away." I walked out the door and looked around. Drones began to fill the corridor and fly past me. I heard firing in the control room and turned back. As I ran some of the drones turned towards me. I ran through one of the doors and saw Cheif running towards me with some of the drones firing at him. "343 stop this madness now!" I saw one of the drones turn to me and I raised the long gun.**

** "Do not fire on her!" 343 yelled.**

** "What the hell are you doing?" He flew up beside me.**

** "Leave quickly. Enjoy the last few days of your life." He turned and flew away. I growled and ran after the Cheif shooting the drones now grouped around him. "Then you have chosen death, Darkchild." I heard him call out from somewhere behind me. I looked around as the drones all turned towards me, then ran to Chiefs side and threw my wings around myself and him. I felt the burning and could smell the feathers as they turned to ash. As soon as the firing stopped we stood and ran towards the door.**

** As soon as we were out I shut the door. A drone tried flying out before they could fully close but failed. I opened my wings carefully and felt the outer layer of feathers crumble into ash. I shook out my wings and looked to the back. Most of the primary feathers were still intact. I looked around and saw an empty banshee.**

** "You take that." I pointed to the it and looked at Cheif. "I must return to the Covenant." He nodded and I ran towards the placement on the ground where the Covenant were stationed.**

** One of the Sangheli looked to me and my wings. "What happened?"**

** "343's gone insane." I leaned against a pillar and watched the doorway. He emerged with the humans banshee following a ways behind him.**

** "What is a 343?" I shook my head and pointed to the ball in the sky.**

** "That's 343. He's the caretaker of this Halo." I folded my wings to my back and growled. One good thing about the drones burning my wings was the wounds were now closed. I grabbed the long gun off my back and dropped it and the pistol by me on the ground. I looked towards a doorway and saw a group of Flood emerge. "Here we go again." I growled. I lifted the long gun and put the pistol back in my pocket. I didn't like the human weapons but they were better than nothing.**

** The rest of the Covenant raised their weapons and began to walk towards the Flood. I followed them close and held the gun tight in my hands. As soon as I was within range I raised the gun to my shoulder and fired. A group of infection forms caught most of the bullet but from the way it scattered a couple of other Flood caught the blast. It blew the arms off but they just kept running at me. Another shot took off their heads. They stopped and fell.**

** By now, unfortunately, most of the Covenant had been taken down. Those of us who were left were beginning to retreat. I growled turning away from the Flood and hearing a loud explosion. I flew up to where Master Cheifs banshee had gone. I ran to the doorway in time to see him run out with a group of Covenant on his ass. I raised the long gun as he climbed into the banshee. I growled and flew after him. He flew to a bridge then ran through a door that locked after he walked through. I shook my head. I had more important things to do.**

** I flew to the other side of the ring where the human ship had crashed. I looked around the outside and saw bodies scattered everywhere. They were both human and Covenant. I heard something. A whisper through the ring. I ran to the ship and dug my claws into it's side. 343 was somewhere in there and I'd find him. I climbed up into an open hole and ran inside. Tons of infection forms ran around my feet. I grabbed the long gun from my shoulder and aimed at them. I heard a loud crash and they were all running away. I saw the Master Chief emerge from an opening beside me with his rifle raised. I sighed and dropped the long gun onto the floor.**

_**Master Cheifs p.o.v.**_

** "Funny how we keep running into each other isn't it?" I asked her. I lowered the assault rifle and grabbed the shotgun. I shook my head and handed it to her. "Just don't shoot me in the back."**

** "Why not human? We are enemies not allies." She growled and turned away. I raised my assault rifle and shot over her shoulder. She turned back and growled baring her fangs. Her hand shot up and grabbed me by the throat. I pried her hand away and turned. She growled lightly and followed me.**

** "And you're following me why?" I asked over my shoulder.**

** "You know this place. I do not. I don't know all the places the Flood can hide." She walked ahead of me a little bit holding the shotgun up to her shoulder. I could see the weight of it beginning to take a toll on her tired muscles. I grabbed it and handed her the assault rifle. She looked at me and nodded. She wrapped her wings around her and lowered the rifle. She was tired. It happened to most humans after the adrenaline from the fight vanishes.**

** "You a bit tired?" I asked. I set a hand on her shoulder. She instinctivly recoiled raising the rifle slightly.**

** "Yes." She shook her head and leaned against a wall. "I never expected this to happen. The Flood were never supposed to be freed. I should have told them sooner. I was stupid not to. I just thought I was safe. I only prolonged my fate." She shook her head then moved from the wall. She nearly fell foreward and growled at something.**

_**Shades p.o.v.**_

** He caught me and helped me stand again. I moved my wings and looked at my left leg. There was a long gash I hadn't noticed before that ran from the midsection of my upper leg down to below the knee. It was deep and I could feel the muscles had been torn. I had to get out of here and back to one of the ships in orbit. I held my hand over it and stood. Unless the ships had all left. Then I'd be forced to go with the human.**

** "I have to get to one of the phantoms. I need to get back to the ships." I started to walk towards the opening in the side of the ship. I saw a phantom landing and turned to look at Master Cheif. "Goodbye human." I growled and leapt through the doorway and glided down to the phantom.**

** I landed ungracefully by one of the Sangheli standing on the groud. "Nice landing." He said. I stood and smiled.**

** "Best one yet." I brushed the dirt off my leg and hit the gash. I growled and looked at it. It had begun to bleed again. I pressed my hand against it and walked to the gravlift. It activated and I floated up. As soon as I landed on the floor I leaned against the wall. Only the cooled metal could relax the wounds on my wings. The second the now burned sores hit the wall I bit my lip. The pain was excruciating. "Shit. I didn't think it was that bad." I growled under my breath.**

** I felt the phantom take off and then the gravity shifted. As soon as we landed aboard one of the other ships I stood holding my leg. I didn't know how much blood I had lost, but I was beginning to feel dizzy. I floated down the gravlift and fell imediatly on my side. I had lost to much blood. I couldn't even stand anymore. I sat up wincing at the pain radiating through my leg. The Flood would pay for that. Fuckin bastards, they'd pay. I fell to my side and closed my eyes then felt someone lifting me up. I lazily allowed my eyes to open slightly and saw a Sangheli in gold armor holding me and carrying me to the medical area. I heard a voice, but it sounded like it was trying to speak through water. I tried to open my mouth, to say something, but nothing came out. Not even my eyes would respond. My eyes closed fully and I allowed the darkness to consume me.**


	5. Old Memories and New Scars

_**Chapter Five **_

_**100,000 Years Ago**_

** I heard the screams as my mother wrapped her arms around me. Her sobs reverberated through her chest. I held her close as she rocked me. I sat here mainly for her. She had just lost her sister to the Flood. She was the first of our kind to be consumed by them. I heard rough odd flapping and looked to Bloodheart. My mother let me go and I walked to him.**

** "Anything my freind?" I asked. He nodded.**

** "They are trying to use her wings. So far it isn't going well." I looked over the edge and saw the pink feathers still fluttering in the breeze. I whispered slightly and looked to where the Forerunners usually stood. They were looking to the struggling body down below. The leader looked to me and waved his hand, signaling me to fly over. I carefully opened my wings and leapt off the spire gliding down to where they stood.**

** "Yes my leaders?" I opened my wings and bowed to them. I leaned back up and closed my wings. I stared at nothing my eyes emotionless.**

** "I can see the pain you hide behind your eyes. It is not a sign of weakness so go ahead. Embrace it." The leader said. I allowed a tear to roll down my cheek as my eyes took on the emotion.**

** "Why did it have to be her?" I held my head in my hands. I never expected the Flood to be able to jump so high. She was a good twenty feet off the ground when it jumped up and hit her. She fell to the ground and as she was being infected she tried ripping her wings off. I winced then turned away from the Forerunners. I closed my eyes and opened my wings flying back to the spire. I didn't care what they had wanted to say.**

** I landed and fell into an uneasy sleep. After about an hour an a half, though, I heard petrefying screams. I sat up and looked around my eyes quickly opening. The one Flood had learned how to use the wings. Most of my people, my mother included, had become infected. I jumped up looking for my swords. I got hit repeatedly in the back as I grabbed the gun the Forerunners had gifted to me. I raised it and shot down many of the Flood. I turned to Bloodheart, who was fighting a group, and fired. One of the Flood fell but it grabbed Bloodheart and dragged him off the spire.**

_**Present day**_

** I awoke screaming for Bloodheart. I felt someones hand on my shoulder as I shivered. I turned to see Tartarus trying to calm me down.**

** "If I hadn't have lost my swords he would have lived." I wrapped my arms around my torso and shook my head.**

** "Do not blame yourself for the Floods doing." He said. I nodded softly and looked up at him.**

** "I guess you're right." I moved to hop out of the small bed and looked at my leg. It was akwardly bandaged. "At least I didn't die of blood loss." I looked to him and he nodded. He stepped away and helped me to my feet. I stumbled a bit but he caught me. "Thanks old friend." I made sure all presure was on my left leg and looked around.**

** "You need rest." He said. He was one of my best freinds here. Usually I listened to what he had to say. Now I was only listening to my head. It was telling me I needed to get up and move around.**

** "How long have I been resting?" I growled at the pain in my leg and wings.**

** "For four days." I walked towards the door nearly stumbling once. I growled and caught myself.**

** "Then I need no more rest." I walked out the door and towards the council room. I growled once when my knee hit a bit of metal but didn't stop. I walked into the room and stood tall. Truth, Mercy and Regret all stopped and stared at me. I walked over to stand where I usually did beside and slightly behind the hologram of Regret. Tartarus walked through the doorway and leaned against a pillar beside Mercy. Truth looked to him then to me. I looked to my wings and felt the muscles still burning.**

** "Are you any better Darkchild?" Truth asked.**

** "Still hurts like hell but I'll live." I growled lightly. He nodded and I looked to the sides of the room. The council members were filling the seats. Sangheli on one side, Prophets on the other. I looked forward and saw a Sangheli walking in. He was in gold armor and standing tall. I saw him glance towards me with a bit of worry in his eye. He was the Sangheli who had picked me up and carried me to the med area. I looked quickly away and stared at nothing in particular.**

** After a moment I heard the parasites name. I growled in unison with the cries of outrage. "You were right to focus your attention on the Flood." Truth said. "But this demon, this Master Cheif..." A low growl issued from my throat. "By the time I had learned of his intent it was to late." What did this Sangheli mean? I blocked out all the rest until I heard that he was now a Heritic. I lowered my head slightly and blinked. To become a Heritic was to be branded with the Mark of Shame, then be cast out of the Covenants sight. I looked back up and saw Tartarus escorting him out of the room. The council members left and I looked around.**

** "You may leave now Darkchild." I nodded and moved to stand in front of Truth.**

** "Show him at least a little kindness. If not for him I may have bled out lying on the cold floor of a ship." I turned and walked out. I rounded a corner and walked into one of the outdoors-like areas. I sat back close to a wall and rested my wings against the metal. I heard the word Heritic being chanted and I stood walking swiftly to where the ones were marked as they were cast out of the Covenant. I stood on a pedestal not far from where he stood. I had never been here while they branded anyone before and many of the Covenant were suprised. I looked to the crowd standing far ahead on a group of tier-like structures.**

** I looked back and saw the Sangheli wince as they started burning him. I heard him growl but he did not beg forgiveness. He was strong, but he'd break soon. They always did. A pedestal rose as the Jirlhanae removed his armor. I watched as Tartarus brought the searing hot metal up and pressed it against the Sanghelis chest. A roar of pain rang out but still no begging. He was stronger than I had first thought. As Tartarus moved the brand away I saw the Sangheli. He allowed his mucles to relax and with every slight movement I could see pain.**

** "A strong warrior he is." I whispered. "Not even the brand of Shame can break him." I saw him look up as if he heard my words. "This was not what he deserved." I saw him slightly shake his head. He heard me and was disagreeing with what I said. I folded my wings close and watched the Jirlhanae release him and drag him away.**

** I leapt off the pedestal and looked to the ground my wings wrapped tight around me. I suddenly didn't fit in. It was odd that I was just now realizing this. Maybe it was because I had met the humans and seen how much like me they are. I shook my head and continued on through the doors and out to a small ledge far away from the popular part of High Charity. I looked down to the city and then up to the ship in the center. It was the Forerunners gift to the San'Shyuum.**

** They were once a kind race. Now they are powerhungry. It was unlike anything I had ever seen before. I shook my head and curled my wings in close. I heard whispers through High Charity. They were coming from the ship in the center. It knew something and it was trying to tell me. It was a gift of mine. The Halos could whisper to me. The Forerunners had given them all a type of intelligence. They were able to voice their own thoughts if you knew how to listen. I listened as it spoke of the desruction of the fourth ring, how the Spartan destroyed it.**

** I growled and heard someone walk up behind me. I turned to look, the ship finishing what it had to say, and stood turning to look at a Jirilhanae. "Can I help you?" I spoke lightly.**

** "The Prophets wish to see you, but not in the council chamber." I nodded and followed him. After a while we ended up in the Hall of the Arbiters. I bowed to Truth and Mercy. Regrets hologram wasn't there. I walked up to them but nearly fell. I caught myself and growled at the wound on my leg.**

** I stood again and bowed my head to them both. "You had wished to see me?"**

** "Yes. The Sangheli who was to become a Heritic. We have decided to make him the Arbiter." I tried not to show the bit of horror I felt. The Abiter was a title that was once grand and noble. One Sangheli abused it and now it was for those who were being sent on suicide runs. I heard the doors behind me open and I moved to stand behind the Prophets. Tartarus walked in with two more Jirilhane behind him. They were holding the Sangheli between them. They knelt and released him. "You may go now Tartarus. And take your Brutes with you."**

** Tartarus opened his mouth to argue but nodded and walked out with the other two Jirilhane behind him. I folded my wings against my back and looked at the Sangheli still kneeling on the ground, his hand held over the mark.**

** "Do you know where you are?" Truth asked him.**

** "Yes. In the hall of the Arbiters. Even on my knees I do not belong in their presence." I closed my ears as I always did, listening only for anything important or my name. I saw the container with the armor of the Arbiter move from the ceiling to rest over the pit in the center of the room. The doors opened and the Sangheli stood. He walked to it and looked at the helmet. He looked to Truth.**

** "And what of the council?" He asked.**

** "The tasks you shall undertake as the Arbiter are perilous. You will die. The council shall have their corpse." Mercy spoke. The Sangeheili turned back and lifted the helmet. He placed it on and looked to Truth and Mercy.**

** "What would you have your Arbiter do?" I creapt slowly into the dark of the room knowing I was allowed to leave. I heard that he was to destroy the Heritic leader. I turned and walked through the dark hallways long hidden throughout High Charity. I folded my wings close as I walked out into the gardens. I climbed into the tree and sat relaxing.**

** Memories from that night all those years ago stirred, and I allowed them back into the front of my head.**


	6. I learn what the Prophets true intent is

_**Chapter Six**_

_**100,000 Years Ago**_

** I yelled for Bloodheart then leapt off the spire. The twelve others that were still alive followed close behing me. I caught Bloodheart right before he could hit the ground and carried him to the Forerunners. I landed and watched as one of them grabbed him and ran out of the room. I turned, the pain searing through my wings, and walked towards the fight. A hand rested on my shoulder and I turned to see the leader of the Forerunners.**

** "Don't. You could get infected and die." He said.**

** "It is my choice to go and fight or not." I growled. I tried walking again but felt a hand on my other shoulder. I turned back to see my father standing behind me.**

** "Stay here. We'll fight. Besides," He knelt beside me pulling my chin up so I looked in his eyes, "you need to be here for Bloodheart." I nodded slightly and looked back down. He moved his hand away and gently hugged me.**

** "There is no safe place for me now, is there?" He shook his head and looked at me.**

** "The Forerunners shall keep you safe." He said softly. He stood and walked away. I turned and walked to where they had taken Bloodheart. I curled up on the floor outside the door listening closely as the Forerunner spoke with someone else. After a few minutes one of the Forerunners walked out. She looked down at me and shook her head. I shivered and allowed some tears to flow down my cheek.**

** "He won't last another two hours. You may go see him. But only for a few minutes." I nodded and walked in through the door.**

** "Bloodheart?" I walked up to the side of the bed he was lying in and he turned to look at me. He moved his hand to brush the side of my face. I grabbed his hand and held it to my cheek. He smiled and started to whisper.**

** "So pretty. I love your hair Darkchild, as I love you." He was delerious.**

** "I love you too Bloodheart. You are like a brother to me." He smiled.**

** "I love you more than like a sister." But before I could respond I felt his hand go limp as his eyes slowly closed. I closed my eyes the tears rolling quickly down. He was dead. I didn't even bother to check his pulse. I already knew what I would find. No movement beneath the skin. I turned and walked out of the room. Later that night the Forerunner leader came to me and told me Bloodheart had been taken care of so that the Flood could not get to his body. I cried and didn't speak until they placed me in cryosleep.**

_**Present Day**_

** I opened my eyes tears rolling quickly down. I looked to see a Huragok floating by the base of the tree, looking at a flower. I leapt down, landing on the other side of him, and walked out. I walked up to the railing and looked to the ship. If it had been correct, then the Demon had destroyed Instilation 04. I opened my wings and leapt onto a railing and flew towards the city far below. I landed at the outer edge and stayed hidden in the shadows, watching the crowded streets. I began weaving my way through the shadows to the other side of the city where we trained.**

** I got there and saw two Mgalekgolo training against four of the new Elites. After a little while the four Elites had managed to knock down the massive creatures and I smiled leaping over the railing and walking to them.**

** "Nice work. You've been training hard. I can see." I smiled and watched as the Mgalekgolo stood. I turned to them and grinned. "Want to try against me?" The looked to each other and turned back, nodding.**

** "Good luck. You're gonna need it." One of the Elites said. I grinned and watched as the Mgalekgolo raised their energy cannons at me. I ran forwards and leapt up grabbing one by the shoulder and swinging my self around, causing the beast to twist around and fall to the ground. The other one turned and I rolled between his feet shifting into a small kitten as I did. He raised his foot and I darted forwards and stopped behind him, shifting back into my normal form.**

** He turned and charged towards me. I grinned and continued to toy with him. I sidestepped and he swung his shield, swinging it through the spot I had just been standing in. He looked around as I jumped up onto his shoulder. He reached back, attempting to hit me with the sheild. I moved and he ended up hitting his own back. He spun around and his footing slipped. I jumped off of his back and grinned as he slammed into the ground.**

** "Nice try guys. And better luck next time." I turned back to the Elites who were standing there, staring at me.**

** "But you're only a kid. How?" One of them asked.**

** "I had to do the same thing when I was six and first came to the Covenant." I kneeled down and tightened the laces on my shoes. I stood back up and looked to the Elites again.**

** "Six years old? And you took down two Mgalekgolo?" Another asked.**

** "Two? No. For my test there were four and a group of Jirlhanae." I smiled slightly at their expresions. "Only because I had once gaurded the Forerunners."**

** "You are the Guardian?" One asked. I shook my head and turned to see the Mgalekgolo standing up and looking towards me.**

** "I was. Not anymore." I turned and walked away, opening my wings and flying up to an observitory. I stopped in front of the door and walked through as it opened. Sure enough the remains of Halo were floating aimlessly outside. I growled and heard someone behind me.**

** "You helped the one who did that. Why?" I turned to see Truth. I bowed my head then looked back to the remains.**

** "He had saved my life. I had been shot by a human and he found me. He pulled the bullet from my shoulder and then fixed it up. He later helped me escape from the infection known as the Flood. He also spared my life just before I left the ring." I wrapped my wings around me wincing as the cuts opened slightly.**

** "Why did he help you if he knew you were one of us?" He asked. I shruged.**

** "Maybe it was because I was different. Or because he saw something about me that none of the other humans saw."**

** "And what would that be?" I turned towards him and shook his head.**

** "Look at me. I don't look like any creature here. But I do look a lot like the humans." I thought for a second, "He also acted as if he had met me before. And I felt as if I had met him before. I felt that I had to help him. Then when 343 turned around..." I paused as I saw 343 enter through the door. I grabbed one of my small throwing knives and aimed at him**

** "Wait! I'm sorry Darkchild. But he was trying to destroy the Halo." He said. I growled and Truth looked at me.**

** "You know this Oracle?" He asked. I nodded not moving the knife.**

** "He is 343. And he tried to kill me." He turned to look at the small floating ball.**

** "And your side of the story?" He asked 343.**

** "She had sided with the Reclaimer. He was trying to destroy the ring." I growled and resheated the dagger.**

** "I had no clue of his intent. I just found out about the damned ring!" I spoke to him in broken english causing Truth to look at me.**

** "Where did you learn to speak that?" I looked down.**

** "It was the language of the Forerunners. All species used to speak it. I had never met the humans so I didn't know it was their language as well. We also used the language of the Covenant. But it was only spoken by the Prophets." I sat against the wall wincing as the cuts hit the metal. "343. I'm going to fucking kill you." I growled.**

** "I'm sorry Darkchild. But protocol said any who try to stop th..." I held up a hand.**

** "I had to memorize the fucking protocol once Spark. I don't need it again." He moved back as I called him Spark. It was the name given to him by my people. I stood and walked out of the room, moving to a crevasse next to the door. I saw Truth leave and stood moving half into the light. He looked to me and then back ahead to a Brute who was standing there.**

** "Regret has been calling for help. He has arrived at a planet known as Earth." I felt as if my heart had stopped with suprise. Earth was a planet once inhabited by the Guardians. But it wasn't just called Earth. It was the earth world. That was before they had moved onto another planet. One filled with more forests and less pollution. The only flaw was that it was a smaller planet.**

** "What?" I asked, stepping farther into the light. Truth turned to me.**

** "You know of this planet?" He asked. I growled and nodded.**

** "It is a planet once inhabited by my kind. It's also the most logical place for the humans to live." I balled my hands into fists, feeling my claws bite down and then I felt bits of blood trickling away from the small cuts. I opened my fists and wiped my claws on my jeans.**

** "That is where the humans now live?" I nodded. "So if we destroy it then they'll have no choice but to surrender. And then we can walk the path of the Great Journey. We shall activate the rings and clense the stars." I gasped and stepped back.**

** "No! Are you some kind of imbasile? If the rings are activated then every sentient being will be wiped from existance. Even the Covenant. The rings were designed to clear the galaxy of the Flood after a few uninfected creatured from each race were put in cryo-sleep." I growled and he stared at me. "If you activate the rings then you die."**

** "I already know." I stared at him then turned away.**

** "Helping the Demon sounds like the smartest thing I've ever done so far." I turned and walked away. I would turn my back on the Covenant. I didn't care what anyone thought. I wouldn't do it now but sometime soon. I heard a Brute walk up behind me and turned.**

** "What did you mean by that?" He asked.**

** "He destroyed one ring with some help from me. If Truth does not change his mind then we are all doomed." I said. The Brute nodded and turned away. I turned and walked away. I sat in a dark corner and saw Tartarus walk by causing me to slink farther into the shadows. After a few moments the Arbiter walked past. He was still alive which suprised me. I stepped from the shadows and followed him silently.**


	7. I am betrayed and confined to the ground

**Chapter seven**

** He walked into the observatory and I saw another ring through the window. We had jumped. I stared out the window and glanced down to see Truth and Mercy watching a ship as it reached the surface. I walked up to them and bowed my head.**

** "Yes Darkchild?" Truth asked.**

** "Permission to go to the rings surface." I asked, looking back up to the window.**

** "Granted." I turned and walked out of the room. I walked to a phantom that was heading down and leapt into it through the open turret doors. The door closed behind me as I looked around the area, some of the Jiralhanae glancing at me as I stood straight pulling my hair back. I looked around and felt as the phatom flew out of the bay and head to the rings surface. After a few moments the phantom landed and I jumped out watching as a ship burnt a bit of the rings surface. Unless my eyes were playing tricks on my there was a bit of green going down into the water. I stopped and saw a spiker round fly past my wing and into the water towards the spot where the green was. I turned to see one of the Sangheili that had been on the phantom fall, a spiker round through his head.**

** The Jiralhanae had betrayed them. I turned and flew as fast as I could to the library. I flew through a doorway and into the main portion in time to see Tartarus sending the Arbiter down a dark pit.**

** "Traitor!" I screamed. He turned to me and turned to a Brute who was leveling a spiker at me.**

** "She's the gaurdian of the prophets. She lives." I growled at him.**

** "No longer am I part of the Covenant." I turned and ran out of the room flying fast to try and find someone or something to help me fight against the Brutes. Something hit my wing and I growled, holding my wing and falling to the ground. I landed by a group of suprised humans and growled holding my head.**


	8. I side with a new ally

**Chapter eight**

** One of them held a gun to my head and I leaned back. Another walked up to me and kicked me in the side. I rolled to my other side and coughed, blood trickling from the corner of my mouth. "Where is the Chief?" He asked.**

** "I don't know." I tried to sit up but felt another human gently press against my chest.**

** "Lay down and relax." I heard a female voice say. I nodded, my vision slightly blurry.**

** "What the hell are doing private?" He yelled. I opened my eyes, my vision clearing slightly. I saw a woman kneeling by me who looked similar to my mom.**

** "Tartarus. If he finds the Demon then he'll kill him for sure. He destroyed the sacred ring. We must find him first." I winced as a pain shot through my side where the marine had kicked me.**

** "Why are you telling us?" The woman asked.**

** "Because Tartarus tried to kill me. We are no longer allies. And the prophets now prefer the Jirilhanae over the Sangheili." I tried to sit up but felt her hand again. This time more firm against my chest.**

** "Stay down for a second." It had finally dawned on me that she was digging through a box with an odd symbol on it. She pulled out some kind of canister and placed the small nozzle through a cut in my side. As she pressed down on the button I found myself breathing easier. She grabbed something else and pulled the spike from my wing and covered the hole with something. I shook my head and leaned up quickly. "Okay. Now you are allowed to sit up. Damn girl you are stubborn." I smiled and stood looking at her.**

** "Thank you. Now come. We must find the Sangheili and warn them that the Jiralhanae have betrayed them." I quickly moved my hand to my side feeling the gash which was filled with some cold solid substance. "What is this?" I looked to my side and then to the woman.**

** "It's called biofoam. It'll hold the blood out of your lung untill we can get some replacement tissue for it." I looked at her.**

** "Such strange things." I whispered. I turned and stretched out my wings wincing as the cuts yet again reopened. They felt burnt and I heard the human woman gasp.**

** "Come here and hold your wings out. You have an infection." I growled. I knew it wasn't the Flood. What the human had said explained the burning feeling. Even from before 343s drones had burnt them.**

** "An infection? That explains so much." I growled lightly as she used something cold to scrape away the infection.**

** "Yeah. How long have you had these cuts?" She asked.**

** "To be honest they've been there for a hundred thousand years. I was placed in cryo-sleep and awoken six years ago." I winced as she placed something cold on my wings and then a bandage of some sort.**

** "Now be careful and the infection should go away soon. Until then you're stuck on the ground." A pelican flew out and landed beside the humans. "Or you can come with us." I nodded and walked with her to the pelican. I looked at her and noticed I wasn't much shorter than her.**

** "What are you doing private?" I heard someone ask. I looked to a man who was holding a pistol to my forehead. I held my hands up in the symbol of surrender. He lowered his weapon and looked at me.**

** "Sorry sir. She was hurt." She said. She climbed into the pelican, I lowered my arms and followed her.**

** "That doesn't matter. She's Covenant." He glared at me as I sat in a corner away from them. I winced and my hand shot to my side.**

** "Like I said kid. Just relax." The woman said.**

** "My name isn't kid." I growled slightly. She opened her mouth to say something but I cut in. "My name is Shade." She looked suprised as the other humans climbed into pelican. As the last one climbed aboard the door shut and the ship lifted off.**

** "You were the one who helped Chief?" She said. "I'm sorry but I pictured you a little older and a little more..." I raised my hand.**

** "A little more alien looking. Right?" She nodded and I closed my eyes resting my head against the metal wall beside me.**

** "Yeah. I didn't get it either when I first saw you humans. Then I was again confused when I noticed how much you looked like my mother." I looked at her and she watched me.**

** "What happened to her?" She asked.**

** "The Flood got her. They got all of the Guardians." I blinked a tear away. "Even Bloodheart. He was supposed to be my protector. The Darkchild always had one right up until she was given to the Flood."**

** "Wait. Back up. What did you say?" One of them said.**

** "The Darkchild always had a protector?"**

** "No after that." The woman said.**

** "Until she was given to the Flood?" I said.**

** "Yeah that. You were born only to be fed to that infectiony shit?" She walked over and sat in front of me. I nodded and looked down.**

** "But the Forerunners tried desperatly to protect me." The woman sat by me and I caught the name on her shirt: Delia Rosenheart.**

** "But you lived. Why is that so bad?"**

** "Because, Delia. I am the last of the Guardians. And the Flood is after me."**

** She looked at me and shook her head. "You will not become Flood food and that's the end of it." For the rest of the short trip I remained silent, considering what she had said.**

** "Does this mean I'm one of you guys now?" I asked. They all looked to each other and nodded. Delia turned to look at me and smiled.**

** "Do you trust us enough to stand and fight by our sides?" She asked. I shook my head.**

** "My level of trust towards your kind isn't that good. But if you can help me get to High Charity then I can tell the prophets that I am no longer their protector." She nodded and I looked to my wing. The Brutes were now my enemies. I still trusted one of the prophets, and that was Regret. He was the only one who had actually been there and watched my training. He had also helped me when a Hunter had accidentally hit my shoulder with his sheild. It had been my first training session and he had swung to hard. My shoulder had become dislocated and he had helped me stand, also going with me to get help.**

** "Don't worry." Delia said. I shoved the memory away and looked to her. "We'll get you to the ship." I nodded and watched as the ground grew smaller. I looked out the main window and saw High Charity moving in quickly. Luckily though, one of the doorways was unguarded and open. The pelican landed and I leapt out, running in the direction of the council room. After a few minutes I reached the doorway and took a deep breath, before stepping forwards triggering the doors to slide open.**


	9. I lose a freind but gain new ones Sorta

**Chapter Nine**

** I looked at the two prophets who were sitting at the head of the room. Regret wasn't anywhere to be seen. I bowed my head and then looked up.**

** "Regret is dead. Killed by the Demon you so foolishly helped." I growled as Truth said these words.**

** "Impossible. The Sangheili..." Truth held up a hand.**

** "They are no longer a part of the Covenant." I growled and shook my head.**

** "Then I am no longer Covenant. I swore that if the Sangheili ever left, then I'd go with them." I began to shake slightly. I was afraid that I would be hunted for this treason. I didn't know what I was doing. I turned on my heel and ran. I didn't stop until I reached the human vessel, yelling for them to leave immediatly. The pilot took off and I sat in a corner against the cloosed door, shaking slightly.**

** "What have I done?" I held my head in my hands and closed my eyes. After a bit I heard a human yell.**

** "Scarab!" I stood quickly and looked to it. It didn't fire. Not even when the pelican was within range. I saw a banshee heading for a large structure in the middle of a lake. The pelican moved to where the door was in front of the entrance and the door opened.**

** "What did this?" Delia pointed to the doorway. It had been burnt and blasted away. I walked through and wove my way through the broken beams and the charred wreckage. I saw the Arbiter fighting off a horde of Jirlhanae and threw a knife. It hit one of the beasts in the face and the Arbiter turned to look at me.**

** "Nice aim." He said. I looked to him, suprised. He was speaking in English.**

** "Thanks." I replied in the Covenant language. I walked forwards, grabbing the knife and heading through the doorway. I turned a corner and saw Tartarus using a human to activate the ring. She tried to pull her hand free of his grip but was unable to before he pressed her hand against the control. I growled and he turned.**

** "Hello again Darkchild." He raised a hand to make sure none of the others fired at me.**

** "Tartarus." I said coldly. A bit of anger and fury, mixed with the hurt from being betrayed entered my voice. He looked at me and laughed.**

** "You think you scare me?" I raised my hand and flicked my wrist. The energy sword I had kept hidden flickered to life and sizzled. I did the same with my other hand and growled, two energy swords resting in my hands. I walked forwards and lashed out at one of the Jirilhanae who had chosen to run at me. I may have been concidered tall for a twelve year old, but I still only stood about five foot eleven or so. I was a bit shorter than the human woman that stood by me. I sliced the monsters throat open and he fell over the ledge, flopping like a fish in search of water.**

** "No. But I can kill you." I turned and ran towards him then winced as he sidestepped. I ran off over the edge, but was able to catch the leadge of a moving pillar and pull myself up. By the time I could recover, the pillar had moved to far away. The Arbiter walked into the room then and Tartarus leapt to the middle platform in the center of the room.**

** I stood and leapt forwards, landing ungracefully by the Arbiters feet. I stood and held the two swords up, reactivating them. Some kind of energy field sorrounded Tartarus. He was using the gravity hammer in his hand to create a sheild around himself. I lunged forwards trying to break the hammer. Or at least knock it out of his hands. Instead he swung and knocked me into a pillar.**

** I fought the wavering darkness yet again but failed after a few moments. I was still consious but I couldn't keep my eyes open. I heard a gurgling noise after bit and then a dull thud. I opened my eyes to see Tartarus lying on the ground with an energy sword through his throat. I tried to stand, or at least sit up but each time I tried I fell again.**

** I closed my eyes and felt a hand on my arm. I growled and managed to move away. I opened my eyes to see the human woman standing by me. I bared my fangs and she backed away. I felt a hand to my forehead and looked to see the Arbiter reaching down. He carefully grabbed me under the arm and lifted me up onto my feet. The human carefully grabbed my wrist and in a moment of confusion I growled and bit her arm. I had no idea what I was doing but found myself moving quickly to stand behind the Abriter. I winced at the pain I felt through my muscles as I looked towards the human, half hidden by the Sangheli standing in front of me.**

** She held her arm and I wiped a corner of my mouth off. I hadn't realized that I bit hard enough to make her bleed. Another human ran over and aimed a gun towards me. I growled and the Arbiter moved to stand between me and the gun.**

** "She is scared and confused. You have no right to shoot her." He said. The other human glared at him.**

** "Says you. She hurt Miranda here for no reason." I growled lightly as the human pointed from me to the other human.**

** "I've known her for longer than you have. She was this way shortly after the Hunters mistook her for a human and tried to kill her." I winced remembering the two hunters I had accidentally killed. I never meant to but they had attacked first. The human again looked at me and shook his head.**

** "This had better not happen again. How long will she act like this?" I growled and took off, hiding behind another pillar but still listening.**

** "I do not know. Tartarus was her freind. He helped her adjust to life among the Covenant. But she never fully trusted any of the other Brutes." I wrapped my wings close to my back and looked to the dead corpse of Tartarus. I turned away and ran headlong to the door. I leaped up to the platform and then out the door. I ran off of the small platform there and opened my wings, flying quickly and silently to a hole in the cliff adjectent to my position. I felt the bandages shift but they remained on. Despite what Delia had said I could still fly.**

** I landed and watched the doorway for anyone to come out. Soon I saw the Arbiter and the other two humans. Miranda had gotten her arm bandaged. I went ahead and stood seeing the human male pointing at me. The Arbiter looked towards me and I jumped down, opening my wings and flying to stand out of sight of the humans.**

** "I'm sorry Miranda." I stumbled over her name and looked around the corner to see her.**

** "It's alright. I understand your scared. You were betrayed by a freind." I nodded and stepped out into veiw. She got a good look at me and her eyes widened slightly. I hid myself with my wings.**

** "I know. I'm a monster and a freak." I felt a hand on my shoulder and moved my wing to see Miranda. The other human was moving his hand towards his gun. "Don't even think about it human." I bared my fangs and he grabbed the pistol.**

** "Sarge! Put the damned gun down. She won't hurt us." I looked to Miranda.**

** "Is he always such an ass?" Miranda laughed and I smiled looking to Sarge. She nodded and I looked to Mirandas right arm. "I never meant to bite you. I still don't trust humans enough. Not yet at least." I saw a pelican and looked to the humans inside. I saw Delia and looked to Miranda. "Well. I don't trust most humans. But I know of two who have saved my life so far."**

** "And who might they be?" Sarge asked.**

** "Delia Rosenheart and Master Cheif." He stared at me.**

** "You're the one from the first ring. I though there were two of you." I shook my head and my ears fell flat against my head.**

** "She is the last of her kind." The Arbiter said. I turned away and walked behind the pillar, traveling down the small path that I knew was there. Soon I came up to a small ledge and sat down. I heard something and looked up to see a pelican. It stopped and the door on back opened. I looked in at Arbiter, Miranda, Delia and Sarge. I stepped out onto the door and looked to each of the four in turn, then walked over and pressing myself into a corner. The humans made sure to stay away but Arbiter walked over and laid a hand on my side.**

** "It's alright. They won't harm you." He spoke quietly in the Covenant language.**

** "It's not them hurting me that I'm worried about. It's me hurting them." I pulled my wings closer. "You saw what I did to Miranda. I may do it again. And I don't want to mainly because they taste terrible." I laughed slightly and he joined in. I looked to the humans and stood.**

** "So. You guys gonna help us or what?" I shrugged and looked around. I still wasn't used to speaking in English so I spoke in my normal tounge.**

** "Fine. But if any of you shoot us in the back then the agreement is over." I turned to Arbiter as he relayed the message. "I still do not trust them." I whispered slightly. I turned to the human known as Miranda. She looked at me and I looked around.**

** "Is something wrong?" She asked.**

** "Where is the Demon?" I asked in English and, suprisingly, I didn't mess up. Miranda shook her head.**

** "I haven't seen him since he was given the order to kill Regret." I nodded and wrapped my wings close. I sat back down in the corner and made sure to stay farther away from the humans.**

** "Hey guys. There's a Covie ship up here that we could use to get home." I stood and looked through a door and out a large window. Sure enough a ship was sitting immobile in front of the pelican. The small dropship docked and the doorway opened. I walked out and listened for any movement.**

** "Place looks abandoned." I nodded a silent agreement and began to walk forwards. I walked towards the bridge and kept my ears open. I reached the room I had been searching for and saw the figure of a dying Brute. I lifted my sword and slit his throat. I shoved his body away from the controls.**

** The Arbiter came in and stood beside me. Following him was Sarge and Miranda. "We will need the coordinates to your home world. That way we can get you back." They looked to each other.**

** "But the Co-" Sarge began but Miranda cut him off.**

** "Forget the Cole Protocol. They know where Earth is." I began to wonder what this 'Cole Protocol' was and was about to ask when Miranda interrupted. "Tell me how to enter the coordinates." I nodded and looked to the Arbiter. I turned and walked from the room.**

** I instinctivley walked to the room in which the minor prophet usually stayed. The door slid open and I heard what sounded like a breath of relief.**

** "It's only you." Within the dark room I saw the silouette of the minor prophet.**

** "Yeah. Only me." I shut the door and broke the controls that allowed it to open. I walked away and ran into a group of humans. "Take care of the thing in the room will you?" They stared at me then nodded.**

** "Whats in there?" I shook my head.**

** "A minor prophet." They nodded and walked towards the room, prying the doors open as I walked away.**


	10. The Journey to Earth

_**Chapter Ten**_

** I laid in a small crevasse in the control room, looking at the screens that showed what slipspace truely was. It was interesting. Some might call it beautiful and others might call it abstract. All I knew was it looked like a bunch of strings.**

** I was restless as we traveled. My wings were still hurting but thankfully not as much as before. I shifted into a small black kitten and walked over, leaping gracefully and carefully up onto the Arbiters shoulder. The human Miranda looked at me and then to the Arbiter.**

** "So do you have a different name?"**

** "Not anymore. But it was once Thel 'Vadam."**

** "What did you mean by 'not anymore'?"**

** I stood and spoke this time. "When he became the Arbiter he was stripped of everything. Rank, honor, name and place among the Covenant."**

** Miranda looked at me again. "And you. Might I ask what the writing along your arms are?"**

** "They do not matter anymore. They used to mean I was the guardian of the Prophets and keeper of the sacred rings." I leapt to the floor and shifted back into my normal form. I opened my hand and then balled it up into a fist, closing my eyes and growling low under my breath.**

** "Relax. Here is not the best place to lose your temper." I glanced to the Arbiter and replied, oddly glad to use the language I had known for six years.**

** "I know. But I was so stupid and blind. They never even held true to their promise to help me get home." I was ready to slam my fist into the ground but I reluctanly relaxed, intead choosing to make sure I still had the two energy swords attached to the tops of my boots. I reached onto my back and then began to look around as I could not find either of my swords.**

** "What's up with her?"**

** "She's lost her swords."**

** "You mean the two that look like the anceint samurai swords?" I looked at her in confusion.**

** "They have black blades and the hilts are in-inl-inla-inlaid with gold." I stumbled over the word and growled.**

** "Yeah. I think they're in the pelican." I thanked her and ran down the corridor towards the loading bay. Once inside I found six Huragok all making minor repairs to the pelicans and two phantoms that I hadn't noticed before. I walked to the pelican I had been on then snuck over to the phantoms only to find one empty. I wandered to the other one and leapt in with an energy sword in hand. I saw four injured Sangheili and three uninjured. Sitting at the front of the phantom was a Jiralhanae weilding a Plasma Rifle. I stowed the energy sword and reached for the human pistol that I had returned to my pocket. I cursed myself for not grabbing the long-gun. It would have been more useful.**

** I raised the pistol right between the eyes of the Jiralhanae and fired off a single round. It struck it's mark and bits of blood and bone were sprayed all over the wall behind the monster. I growled and the Sangheili began to assist the injured ones. Luckily they were only minor and would heal. I didn't want to have to witness the killing of another one. I understood their ways and followed them as well. Only I would allow some people to help me. But only if I didn't have a choice.**

** I looked up to see one of them walking towards me. He wore the blue armor of a minor. "Are there anymore Sangeheili aboard this ship?"**

** I nodded. "Yes. The Arbiter is in the control room." I turned and walked of with them following. I noticed one was limping and pulled back to speak with him. "Are you sure you should be walking? Your leg looks as if it is troubling you."**

** "It is nothing serious. I will still be able to fight." I nodded and walked ahead of the others, soon aproaching the control room. I tightened the straps to my swords and walked through the door. Immediatly I heard both human and Sangeheili raise their weapons. I held up my hand and the Sangeheili grudgily lowered their weapons. I directed my words towards the humans.**

** "If you do not harm them then they won't harm you." Slowly the humans lowered their weapons. We knew this ship better than them and could easily defeat them. No matter how many there are.**

_**Miranda's p.o.v.**_

** I watched the girl and her actions. She was a natural born leader. She seemed to show no emotions or any other weaknesses. A battle hardened soldier indeed. I began to wonder how much she had gone through. How much she had lost and how confused she must be. I turned my head to the others who had their weapons still in their hands.**

** "Put your weapons away Marines." They glanced at me and then put their weapons back where they belonged. Most of them were only pistols but they still packed a big punch.**

** The girl looked to me and then turned and walked off, leaving me with a few former enemies and the Marines. I could feel the tension building up so I turned towards the Marines.**

** "Return to the pelicans and see what weapons and ammunition we have left." They all nodded and walked off. I turned back to the screens and watched the slipspace go past us. I sat back and waited for the journey to end. As I began to relax I noticed a few of the Elites walking out and following the direction the girl had gone. I turned my attention back to the screens and hoped the journey wouldn't be much longer.**

_**Shade's p.o.v.**_

** I rested in a dark corridor and examined my swords. Before long Iwas submersed in ancient memories.**

_**100,000 years ago**_

** "It is for your own safety." I sat in front of the Forerunner leader and wiped away the tear under my eye. It had been seven hours since the attack and since Bloodhearts death. Already they wanted to put me in cryo so that they could fire the rings.**

** "And the pain?" My wings were unbandaged. I prefered to allow them to heal naturally.**

** "It will be gone by the time you wake." I should have heard the uncertainty in his voice. Did he mean that I was never supposed to awaken? I glanced around Instalation 00, a.k.a. the Ark.**

** "Alright. But can you promise me one thing?" He nodded. "If any of my kind survive then please. Either keep them here in cryo or send them back home."**

** I saw the doubt in his eyes as he whispered quietly. "No one but you survived." I nodded sadly in understandment and looked to the cryo chamber.**

** "Alright. Let's go." I climbed into the chamber and closed my eyes as the door shut. It seemed like only a moment later when I felt it unfreeze. I counted down in my head. 3...2...1. The door opened and my eyes flicked open.**


	11. I lose a bit more of my temper

_**Chapter Eleven**_

_**Present day**_

** I stood and walked down the corridor, the memories of when I had been awakened by the Covenant burning brightly in my mind. I stopped in the control room just in time to see a large planet show up on the screen. I walked forwards and looked closely at it.**

** "Once a noble and grand planet covered in forests and now reduced to this? What has become of this universe?" I could see little to no green in most areas. There were a few spots left that were covered in beautiful trees and other plants.**

** "This location is overpopulated. Which is why we moved out to other inhabitable planets." I quickly turned towards Miranda.**

** "Did any of them have a large figure of something like me?" She shook her head.**

** "Not that I have ever heard of."**

** My shoulders dropped. "Oh." So they didn't know where my home was. And I couldn't remember the location.**

** "I'm sorry Shade. But we'll keep an eye out for any such structure." I nodded and looked to the surface of the planet. I felt the ship stop at a large human structure. I walked quickly towards the landing bay as Miranda explained her situation to someone in the station using what humans called a comm. I sat and soon saw the bay doors to the human station open. I quickly ducked into a corner as a long halway stretched out and connected with the cruiser. I saw a human walk across and stood, remaining hidden. Following him was a group of at least twenty other humans.**

** I reached down and grabbed my energy swords off of my boots. I activated them which unfortunatly caught a marines eye. He turned and fired three shots at me. I rolled and ran forwards, only to be stopped by Miranda. I never noticed her enter and didn't see her until she stepped in front of me. I stopped and lowered my swords.**

** "I'll ask you not to attack my superiors." I deactivated the swords.**

** "I am sorry. I didn't realize that imbasile," I pointed at the Marine who had shot at me, "was such a trigger-happy idiot who can't see what he's aiming at."**

** "Hey! I can see quite well thank you very much!"**

** "Then learn to hold your fire! You are lucky that my freind is no longer around. He took no exucses! You would have been Flood food on the spot!" I growled and then struggled to keep a calm head.**

** "Sorry if you looked like an enemy. You were holding those stupid swords. And you do look freakishly tall." Okay. He had pushed his luck to far.**

** "This is why I do not trust humans! They do not see what lies in front of their eyes! They fire upon anything that moves wrong!" I growled at the marine and found myself speaking those words in the Covenant language.**

** "What the hell?" The marine took a step back and they all raised their weapons.**

** "Exactly my point." I growled in English.**

** "Just relax kid." I looked to the one who had walked in first. He was an older balding man.**

** "My name isn't kid. It's Shade."**

** "That accent, British?" I tilted my head.**

** "What is a 'British'?"**

** "She's not British." Miranda said.**

** "Then please step into the light so we can see you better." Instead of following his instructions I once again activated the swords. Barely illuminating my face and neck. Along with the bone of my wings.**

** "What the hell are you?"**

** "I was the guardian of the Forerunners. And then the protector of the Prophets. But now. I am nothing." I folded my ears back.**

** "Please step into the light." I deactivated the swords and stepped cautiously into the light. I heard a few of them gasp.**

** "Woah. Look at her wings." I heard one whisper.**

** "Well. You obviously are not human." I flicked my wings slightly, the bandages on the back moving at an odd angle. I winced and fell to my knees. The pain was returning. I also felt even more pain in my side. It was enough that I wrapped my arms under my ribs and growled.**

** "Get her some help. Now!" Before I could protest someone was lifting me up and running down a narrow corridor. As my eyes began to fall closed I heard low growling issuing from farther behind me. Then me eyes closed, the pain shoving me into unconsiousness.**


	12. I return to one of my old homes

_**Chapter Twelve**_

** I opened my eyes and sat up, taking in a deep breath. It felt as if I had been drowning. I coughed and sat up carefully. I placed my hand to my side and felt the hole in my shirt. Beyond that was my skin, unflawed? I looked down to see small stitxhing areas around the skin. I looked down at my leg and the gash in the jeans. I saw more stitching.**

** "It appears that even though you are not human, you body is accepting the new tissue. Both in your side and lungs as well as the skin under the feathers of your wings." I turned to look at the human. She was wearing a long white coat.**

** "Where am I?" I looked around before reaching for my swords. They were nowhere to be seen. "And where are the Sangheili?"**

** "They were upset when one of them saw a marine running off with you. They didn't lower their weapons until they were positive that you were in good hands." I stood and walked forwards, seeing my combat boots and weapons sitting in a corner. I grabbed them all and pulled on my boots before replacing my weapons and walking out. I heard the doctor yelling at me but ignored her. Instead of finding the ship I found a room filled with books.**

** I walked to one shelf of older looking books and picked one off of the shelf. I read the title out loud. "The Phantom Of The Opera. By Andrew Lloyd Webber." I sat in a nearby chair, curious about the book. Before long I was completely submersed. The book was so gripping and stunning that I didn't want to put it down. I finally pried my eyes away when I felt someone watching me. I turned my head to see a human looking through the books. She looked down at me.**

** "Good book. I love the story line. It's so thrilling."**

** "I agree. This book is captivating and amazing." I nearly stumbled over the two words and she looked at me.**

** "Where your from kid?" I opened my mouth but quickly closed it.**

** "I...I don't remember." I had forgotten the name of my home world.**

** "Where was the last place you lived?" That was an easy question.**

** "High Charity." She looked at me with an eyebrow raised. "Covenant city. But they turned against me so I was forced to leave."**

** "Oh. You're the Covie girl?" I looked up at her and nodded, putting the book down. For some reason I felt the same as Erik, The Phantom, did. Alone and different.**

** "Yes. I am." I stood and went to put the book up, remembering where I was for another day. The human grabbed the book and looked at me.**

** "I do believe..." She looked back to the shelf and grabbed another book. "Yes. There are two." She handed the one I had been reading to me. "Here. If there's more than one copy then they don;t notice if one is missing."**

** "Thank you." I took the book and walked out of the room. 'Maybe Humans aren't to bad after all.' I silently thought as I made my way down the corridor. I finally reached the ship and looked around.**

** "Hello? Is anyone in here?" I was glad I didn't have to speak English anymore. I turned to see a carbine aimed at my head. I dropped the book and grabbed my energy swords fromm my boots. I activated them and bared my fangs, just in case. The carbine was lowered and I lowed the swords.**

** "Welcome back Darkchild. Are you well?" I looked closer and saw the Arbiter. This room was just to damned dark.**

** "Yes. I am. Still a little sore but able to fight." I really didn't care what they had done for me. I no longer had any honor. From being an idiot and trusting a traitor to allowing the humans to help me.**

** "Good. Then let us go to the surface of Earth. I nodded and deactivated the swords, seeing no idetiate danger." He walked towards a phantom and I followed. After most of the others boarded the phantom it lifted off. I leaned back against a wall, my sight far off as another memory crossed my throughts.**

_**100,004 years ago**_

** I overheard the council leaders as I stood outside the door. We were to be leaving Earth. I sank to the ground looking at the grand moutnains rising in the distance. I opened my wings and ran as fast as I could, hearing my father calling my back. Instead I pushed my wings down as hard as I could, bending the grass and some of the nearby tree branches. I rose swiftly into the air and flew fast towards the mountains.**

** I could hear wingbeats behind me and I pushed myself to fly faster. I soon landed on the tallest mountain and slipped into a small abandoned structure. I looked to the one who was flying behind me and relaxed when I saw it was only Bloodheart.**

** "Darkchild? Are you here my freind?"**

** "Yes Bloodheart. I am here."**

** "Why did you fly away so fast?" He asked of me as I walked out of the building. He was ten with a strong build. His wings, like those of protectors generations before, were as red as freshly spilt blood. His eyes as blue as the sea. I walked forwards and my voice dropped to a low whisper.**

** "Because I do not wish to leave Earth."**

** "But we must. You and I both know that. We are to find a new home so that the infection does not find us here." I nodded and opened my wings, looking to him. He opened his wings as well and we flew back towards the city.**

_**Present day**_

** I returned to reality when I felt the phantom stop. For some reason as I left the ship I couldn't help but find myself glancing down at the book in my hand. I looked up again and saw we were in a human military base. I decided to find a darker, out of the way corner and finish the book. As I finished the final page I stood. I guessed I had less in common with the Phantom then I thought. But then again. I would have done anything for Bloodhearts happiness. If only he were still around.**

** My hand shot up to my eye and I wiped away a small tear. I blinked and stood there for a little while. The Flood would definatly pay for what happened to him. I walked forwards and placed the book on a table that was filled with amoo and weapons. From there I followed the strongest of the human scents to a main room where many of them were standing. Some were laying in corners and out of the way places, wounds covering them. Some were blinded. Others had broken limbs. But one of them had a set of long gashes running from her left shoulder to her right hip.**

** I carefully walked to her and looked at the markings. I guess my wings and ears were folded close enough to my back that they were unseen. Because a marine walked up to me and handed me a box with a strange symbol.**

** "Help out kid. And watch your claws. I don't want you adding to her scars." Okay. So he had seen my wings. I opened the box and looked to the human. She turned her head slightly and looked at the box.**

** "Use this to clean the wounds and then this to bandage it up." She pointed to a small package and then to a roll of cloth. I first found out how to open the package and then grabbed the cloth out of it. It was covered in some kind of foul-smelling liquid. I carefully cleaned the gashes and then looked from them to my claws. These gashes were fairly larger, showing that the Jiralhanae had gotten to her. I carefully used the roll of cloth to cover the wounds and then she showed me how to fasten it.**

** Once I had finished with that I stood and helped her to her feet. "Thank you." I nodded and bowed my head slightly.**

** "You are welcome." I turned my attention to the front of the room and hid in a dark corner, curling up and watching the humans with curiousity.**


	13. Reach A former home of the Guardians

A/N - O.O I have just realized how I could differ the English from that of the Covenant. {Sangheili}, ^Mgalekgolo^, *Uungoy*, Kig-Yar, (San' Shyuum) and [Yanme'e] So much better. On to Chapter 13! Commonly where all hell breaks loose in my stories. :D

Chapter 13

I sat in the middle of the large empty room, the human guns I had taken apart laying before me. I studied how they worked and memorized how I took them apart. Human weapons seemed to have a knack for jamming. I looked them over and actually managed to see a small error within the mechanics.

After a minor adjustment to the pistol laying directly in front of me I reassembled it. Along with all of the others. I let out a slight sigh as I finished putting them together. We had been in slip-space for the past two days and I had already disassembled and reassembled these weapons five times a peice.

I heard the door behind me open as I put the last rifle away.

"Having fun are you?" I looked up to see Delia.

"No. Unfortunatly. I have nothing to do on this ship or anyywhere else for that matter. Much of your kind views me as a small child."

"You are a child." She shrugged slightly.

"But I am more experienced in combat than most of the humans I have met." I saw her hide a laugh. "What is so funny?"

"Nothing. Just the fact that your correct. Especially against those who think they're so tough." I chuckled softly and slightly. Delia was a good freind and I looked up to her as if she was a Guardian.

"It was a pleasure talking to you Delia. But I must be off now." I bowed slightly to her and walked out. After a short time I reached the bridge where Miranda and Sarge were standing. From what I could hear they were arguing.

"We have to turn back!" I heard the bitterness in Mirandas voice.

"No. We need to scavange Reach for any survivors." Sarge tried to keep calm. I stepped forwards and cleared my troat. They both glared at me.

"If I may. But there are other ships here. You can return to Earth and I can take a group of Humans and Sangheili to the surface. Besides, what would you do if the Demon returned while you were gone?" I looked between the two of them, Miranda giving Sarge a look that said she had won.

"Fine. But you had best be careful kid." I growled. "Shade! Not kid. Got it." Sarge backed away and Miranda laughed slightly.

"I'll be fine. There's no need to fret." I bowed my head and walked away. I found my way down the hall and soon ran right into Delia.

"Sorry Shade. I'm needed on the bridge." She hurried away and I continued down the corridor. I soon reached the Arbiters room and went to knock. As I reached up the door opened and he ran into me.

{Ouch!} I fell back and then felt him pulling me back to my feet.

{I am sorry Shade. I did not see you there.}

{It is alright.}

{It is good to see that your time with the humans has not caused you to forget our language.}

{Nothing could ever cause me to forget the language of the ones who have assisted in raising me to near adulthood.} At the age of sixteen we were considered full adults and allowed to take up the weapons of our fallen kin. {That is good. Now. Did you wish to speak with me?}

{Yes. I wish to know if you will return with the humans and prepare for the Demons arrival or come down to the surface of Reach.} He thought for a moment.

{I think that you can handle whatever may lie upon this barren wasteland.} I bowed my head respectfully.

{Thank you Arbiter. I am also taking some of the Elites with me. Along with a group of humans.}

{Good luck with your search.} With that he walked past me and towards the bridge. I continued down the hallway and towards Sangheili laughter. I finally reached a door and opened it, causing many of the Sangheili to turn towards me.

{Darkchild!} I bowed my head and they returned the gesture. One of them in black armor came up to me and looked down. I noticed I wasn't to much shorter than them. I was now at six foot eight.

{To what do we owe this visit Darkchild?}

{I am leading a search party upon the surface of Reach. Anyone wish to come?} They all stood. {A few humans have to come with though.} None of them moved.

{Count us all in.} I smiled a bit and turned with them all following. As we walked towards the loading bay we saw a group of appropriatly named 'Helljumpers' getting ready to travel with us to the surface of Reach.

We reached the loading bay and began to gather weapons and ammo needed for the op. I secured the supplies to the inside of the phantom. From the corner of my eye I saw a group of ten Helljumpers. If they wanted to they could easily take out my squad of twenty-nine Sangheili.

"Who's in charge of this op?" The Helljumpers looked around and walked to the Sangheili in black armor. "You the head of this mission?" He shook his head and I turned towards the humans.

"I am in charge." They turned to me and I saw some of their hands twitch towards their weapons.

"Shit! We got the Kid leading us?" I smiled and leapt from the open turret doorway in the phantom. I landed and stood with one graceful move.

"You got a problem with that?" They shook their heads. "And my name isn't kid. It's Shade."

"We know that. But we've given you the call sign of kid. You need one since you're leading this mission."

"Call sign? Oh yes. Just like his is Romeo." I nodded in the direction of the Helljumper with the sniper rifle.

"Nice to see you recognized me Shade." I turned towards him.

"I never forget someone who's such an asshole."

"Then you never forget about yourself." I laughed and grabbed a dagger from my belt that was slightly longer than my other throwing daggers. Insribed into the hilt were the words: To a child born of night and stars - Bloodheart.

I palmed the blade and threw it up, grabbing it by the tip of the blade. "Wanna play another game of catch Romeo?"

"Sure. Why not." He slung the rifle over his shoulder and watched me. I tensed my arm and threw it straight at his visor. Unfortunatly a hand shot out and caught it. "Come on Buck. She wasn't going to hurt me."

I raised an eyebrow. "What makes you so sure?" Buck looked over the knife and then looked at the inscription.

"So. Your boyfreind give you this or something?" I turned my head as if I had been slapped.

"No. He was a...a freind." I turned back and saw Buck in front of me.

"Your, protector? Am I right." I nodded.

"He was." I took the blade and turned away, images of his blond and blue-gray hair taunting my thoughts. His blue eyes staring at me. I blinked and cleared my head of the thoughts. "Let's move out!" I leapt into the phantom with half of the Elites and half of the Helljumpers. Including Buck, Romeo, Dare, Dutch and Rookie.

"So what did this Bloodheart look like?" I hadn't told anyone of his true looks. They would look upon it with disgust.

"He was like many more of our kind. A humaniod - anamalistic type creature."

"More of a dog than a cat?" I looked up quickly and my hand shot out, catching Buck by the throat.

"How did you know that!" I squeezed his neck slightly harder. I was aware of everyone trying to pull us apart, human and Sangheili alike.

{Shade! Put the human down!} I turned to the one in black armor.

{Not until he tells me how he knows what Bloodheart looked like.} I turned back to Buck and growled.

"I know because we had found an image of sorts on Reach. I am positive the girl was you." I dropped him and he began to breath shakily and deeply.

"Wh-what image?" I was staring at him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a scrap of paper.

"More of a detailed carving." I looked at it. The familiar wolf standing like a human with wings upon his back. Even without color I knew that they were red. And the girl that stood looking up at him. Her hair and wings were black and she was catlike in build but not looks. I dropped the paper and took a step back.

"Reach?" Buck nodded and I helped him stand. "I am so sorry. I just...I..." He cut me off.

"You miss him." I nodded.

"You don't know what it's like to be the last of your kind. Running and fighting. All while trying to find where you fit in."

"Your right." I looked up at him. "I will never understand how hard life is for you but I can garuntee you this. One day it won't matter whether you have fur or fangs. You will be accepted."

"And if I'm not?"

"Then I can say that whoever mocks you will be beaten by a group of Helljumpers."

{And Sangheili.} I smiled slightly and looked around.

"Maybe I do fit in better than I thought." I sat back and looked around, glancing at Dutch as sound began to emit from a small peice of metal in his hand.

"You and your music."

"What? It's a classic." I grabbed the peice of metal and listened to the words coming from it. _"You mother get up! Come on get down with the sickness!" _I tossed it due to the loud noise and Dutch caught it, turning it off.

"Come on guys. It's not that bad. It's just Disturbed."

"You're disturbed." I commented. The humans began to laugh and I shook my head. I felt the phantom slow and stood, watching as the turret doors opened. I gasped and stepped back. THe surface shimmered against the light. It was a mixture of black and brown. With some small bits of green from the large vehicles. I turned my head towards the Helljumpers.

"I am sorry for what has happened here." One of the younger Sangheili stepped up to Buck. "No truce or alliance will ever cover these scars."

"It's okay. It's not like _you_ were the one who pulled the trigger." The Sangheili dipped his head low.

"No. But the one who did was a part of my family." Buck placed his hand on his shoulder.

"That does not make it you fault." I turned away and leapt out as soon as the phantom was close enough to the ground. My foot hit an uneven surface and I fell to my side. I leaned up and looked at the rock. It was no rock. I moved swiftly and grabbed the object. seeing that it was a helmet. I heard a quiet click and felt the cold muzzle of a gun being pressed into my neck.


	14. And there goes more of my temper

A/N I realize I forgot one language. Since the Flood speak in garbled nearly illegible terms then why not give them their own meanings to words. Shade, being the Dark Child, can understand them. /Flood\

Chapter 14

I turned slowly as the human grabbed the helmet from me. I quickly recognized it as a Gungnir helmet. The color was faded and the glass cracked. I turned in time to see a Spartan three with a TAC thread chest, ODST shoulder armor with the standard Spartan three armor for the rest. He had a Tac pad and a hard case thigh attachment. His armor color was blue with a secondary color of steel. I was so glad I had brushed up on what armor was what. On his chest was S-00.

"Drop the gun!" I saw the ODSTs standing behind him. I released the breath I was holding and looked to the others. "What's your name Spartan?"

The Spartan lowered his weapon and saluted to Buck. "My name is Josh. I am part of Noble team."

"Noble team? Wait. Your Noble Six aren't you? I never thought I'd get a chance to formally thank you for helping me that day."

"And you are?"

"Gunnery Sargent Buck."

"Yes. I remember." I stood and Josh looked at me. "Who's this chick?"

"My name is Shade. And I'm the one in charge of this mission." I glared at him.

"Oh really. What's your rank?" Buck chuckled slightly.

"I have no rank in human systems." I stood at full height and he looked to Buck.

"She's not from any Earth colonies." Josh turned back to me.

"Then where is she from?" Buck looked to me and I smiled.

{I want you to guess. though how I am speaking has probably given it away.} He looked from Buck to me.

"Okay. The Covenant has sided with humans?"

"No. Just the Sangeili and I." I heard footsteps and turned to see them walking up behind me. "Come on. We have to search the main bases and then get back to Earth. Buck moved his hand to the side of his head and then looked up at me.

"I was just sent a message to scratch the mission. The Covenant are at Earth in full force." I cursed and looked up.

"We need a ship." I growled and heard the crack of a slipspace rupture. A scratchy voice came over my Com link. Mine was connected to both humans and Sangheili. But the way this came in suggested it was from the Sangheili. Because it soon clarified.

"Is anyone there? This is shipmaster Rtas 'Vadumee."

{Rtas? You're still alive?} I hastily replied.

{Darkchild? Why are you on this planet?}

{I'll explain later. But right now I'm coming up with two phantoms, Do NOT shoot any humans.}

{Humans? What has happened?}

{Again I'll explain later.} I walked hastily to one of the phantoms and sat back in a seat. "Shortest mission I've ever been on."

"Agreed." Everyone each climbed onto a phantom, Josh hesitating but finally getting into the same one as I.

"By the way Spartan. What is your call sign? I'll need to know for future reference."

"Zero ma'am."

"Welcome to the team then Zero." He stood beside a turret hatch and I looked down for probably the last time at Reach. The door closed and I leaned back. I shifted my wings slightly and Josh looked at me. I knew what he was going to ask.

"Yes. I have wings and a tail. What about them?" He shrugged.

"Nothing. Just wondering where the hell you were from."

"I cannot recall the exact name but I remember there was a memorial to the first Darkchild there." I lowered my head and he did the smart thing. He remained silent. After a few silent moments the ship docked and I waited for the doors to open. As they finally did I leapt out. To be honest I hate the grav lifts. Never use then anymore.

I spotted a familiar figure with two mandables missing and bowed my head. {Hello Rtas.}

{Hello Darkchild. You're a bit taller than when we last met.}

{It must be the food.} I shrugged and chuckled slightly. {So. I need to know this. How fast do you think we could get to Earth.}

{Earth? What has gone on?}

{I'll let the Arbiter explain when we get there.}

{He's still alive?} I nodded. {Then let us leave. It will take about two hours.} I bowed my head as he walked out and then turned to the humans.

"We will be back at Earth in two hours. So don't get to comfy." I heard one of the ODST silently ask if I had been taking lessons from Sarge. I smiled and turned away, walking towards the bridge. As soon as I reached the doors they hissed open. I walked over instinctively and stood in a corner of the room. Soon after the group of Sangheili followed. My guess was the humans felt safer in the landing bay. The only one amongst the Sangheili was Buck. He looked around the room before finally spotting me.

He walked over and stood by me, ignoring the threatening glances that were sent his way. "They don't trust me."

"No. But you have to concider we have been at war with your kind for years."

"True. But I don't betray my allies."

"Neither do they. If they are betrayed then they wil seek revenge."

"Never piss of an Elite. Got it." I smiled slightly and shook my head.

"Exactly." I flicked my wings slightly and leaned against the wall. I found myself welcoming the familiar scents of the metal and the sounds of the ship. I looked to Buck who was leaning back with his head low and his helmet on. I shook my head, figuring he was most likely asleep.

After about and hour another ship passed by us. I watched it closely. {Rtas. Do you have a fleet following you?}

{Yes. Why do you ask?}

{Because I just saw another ship. Through that screen.} I nodded in the direction of the screen and he looked at the ship. It wasn't normal. It was broken down and covered in a dead form of slime looking material. {Wait a minute. That's Flood.}

Buck heard the urgency in my voice and looked up at the screen. "Woah. That is one messed up ship."

"It's the Flood. and it's heading in the same dierection as us." Ilooked at Buck.

"If it reaches Earth then your planet is doomed. But we do not know what will happen if we fire upon it in slipspace."

"I guess we'll just have to settle for right as it exits slipspace."

{Rtas. See if we can figure out where it'll exit slipspace.}

{I'll try. What is this? A human construct?}

"Buck. Do you know of any human constructs that may be on that ship?"

"Only thing would be Cortana but she's with the Master Cheif." I glanced to the screen again and watched as the ship vanished through slipspace. After a moment we did as well. Just in time to see the ship crash into Earth. I ran as quick as I could to the landing bay and waited for the ship to enter the atmosphere. The second it did I leapt and opened my wings to their fullest extent, diving down towards where the ship had landed.

I hit the ground and ran towards a nearby door in time to see it open and a gun pointed at my face.

"Put the gun down Demon. She's on our side." I looked around him to see the Arbiter. Cheif lowered the gun and looked past me.

"Alright. Come on then." I rolled my shoulders and turned allowing the others ahead of me. The coms crackled to life and I looked up.

"Tell the humans not to fire. This is the Sangheili ship Shadow of Intent." I saw Arbiter smile slightly as a group of Sangheili fell to the gorund in drop pods. I stepped up onto the nearest railing and looked back to the others.

"I'm going to scout ahead. See what I come across." They both nodded and I took to the air again. I grabbed my modified pistol from my pocket and clicked the safety off. I landed beside a doorway that the doors had been knocked down on and held the pistol, watching down the corridor.

I heard footsteps behind me after a time and turned, my pistol aimed at a group of Flood. I glared as the largest one stepped forwards.

/The Dark Child. I see the ancient ones did not gain your blood.\

"And the Flood never shall. I will destroy you all before you could even touch me." It stepped forwards and I raised the pistol again.

/We are hungry Dark Child. The only way to save your precious one and these insects called the humans and Sangheili you will give us your blood.\

"If by precious one you mean Bloodheart then he's alredy dead. Killed by your kind long ago."

/The Protectors fall is a sign that we shall soon feed.\

"You have to get to me first." I engaged the safety on the pistol and put it back in my pocket. I grabbed my two swords and watched the Flood closely. As soon as the largest one leapt I stabbed forwards, the blade running right through the Flood spore. The other Flood stared at me. "Come on you cowards!" Another one leapt and I sliced quick, feeling the blade pass through softened bones and the spore. I turned my head away so as not to get any blood in my face.

/You cannot win! Give up now!\ I growled at the one who had spoken.

"Never. Never will I give up. I willexact my revenge for Bloodheart!" I ran forwards and at the last three that were standing there. I swung the blade in and arc, slicing a thin gouge above the spores and then dodged an attack thrown by one. More and more began to crowd around me until I was completely surrounded. I heard gunfire down the hallway and began growling.

All around me the Flood kept chanting, /Give up. Give in.\ Over and over again. I tried to ignore the peircing, ringing their hollow yells and focusing on making it out of the swarm alive. I began to grow tired and weary, but forced myself to continue on. New wounds were being carved into my skin as the Flood lashed out at me. But as one fell another took it's place. The gunfire drew closer and I turned towards it. Through the wall of Flood I could barely make out the Arbiter and Cheif working their way through them. A group of Elites following close as they ran down the hall towards me.

I felt another Flood hit my back and growled, turning towards him and stabbing him through the chest, raising the sword into the air and throwing the body aside. Many of the Flood began to turn towards the gunfire. I knew I couldn't last much longer if these waves kept up. I tried to stretch my wings but found no room.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, the Flood began to retreat. After they had all run off I fell to my knees, wincing at the scars and wounds covering my body.

"Shade? Are you alright?" I looked up at the Master Cheif and fell back, wincing as my wings connected with the uneven ground.

"I'm still alive. That should count for something."

"Yeah. But next time. Try not to take on the entire Flood army." He laughed and I shook my head.

"They came at me first." I stood again and nearly fell. He caught me and pulled my arm up over his neck to help me stand.

"Why would so many crowd around you? It's not like your the only enemy here."

"No. But I'm the one who's blood they find the most satisfying." He looked towards me.

"That's unusual." I shook my head.

"Not for my kind. Some time I will explain it to you better. But for now lets keep moving." I resheathed my swords and grabbed my pistol.

"You still haven't dropped that thing?"

"No. And I don't intend to."

"Why not?" I shrugged and watched ahead of us. To be honest it was the weapon I wanted to use to use in case I ever ran into 343 again. I would be able to coax him close enough then place a bullet through his main brain. I winced as I stepped wrong and nearly fell. I stood up again and narrowed my eyes, watching the shadows as we walked away from the door and continued down the long path.

We reached the end of the broken pathway when the Flood attacked. I leaned against a railing and began firing at the spore within the chests of the Flood. As I moved away the Cheif moved to the side, watching where I was aiming and shooting in the same places. After the Flood had been dispersed I stood and walked ahead of the others, falling once but standing back up and continuing on. As we reached an entrance to the ship I volunteeredto go with the Cheif.

"No kid. You stay here." I growled at him.

"How will you stop me?" I bared my fangs and leapt down the hole, landing on the soft, decaying bits of the Flood. Following shortly after was Cheif.

"You sure you'll make it through this area?" I nodded and began to walk forward. I shot at the Flood spore that got in my way and then at a tank form that decided to show up in front of me. I was knocked to the ground and yowled when the tank placed his foot upon my chest, pushing me down and causing my cuts to scrape against some torn and twisted metal. I grabbed an energy sword from the ground beside me and slashed at his leg, slicing clean throughit and causing his to fall to the grou, right onto the awaiting sword. He died upon impact and I felt his dead weight on me.

"Shade? Where the hell did that girl go?" I heard Cheif.

"Over here. Under the Flood." I felt the tank form being moved. I sat up and pulled my wings away from the metal, slowly and carefully. I stood and walked forwards again and soon reached a large room with a single metal platform at the head of the room. Cheif looked at it as I walked forwards. "Where is your construct? I haven't heard her yet today."

"She stayed behind on High Charity." I looked at a small peice of equipment.

"And now it appears as if she may have returned." He walked forwards and grabbed the small peice of metal. As soon as he did a phantom flew over head and I spotted 343. I raised the pistol and glared at him.

"Wait! Do not fire Darkchild. I come to help." He said.

"And why should I trust you?" I could tell the words were like daggers to him.

"Because I realize now that Ishould not have betrayed you. I have kept to many secrets from you. But the Forerunners wished for you to find out on your own. Even about your protector."

"What about Bloodheart? Other than he was killed by the Flood and you insisted that there was probably a cure for the damn monsters!" I growled and glared at the three scratch marks in his side.

"I am so sorry Darkchild. I am not allowed to say."

"Stop keeping secrets from me Spark!" I bared my fangs and he flew back a ways. I turned away from him and looked up at the phantom. After a moment he and Cheif moved towards the lift and I followed. As soon as we were on boeard the phantom I walked to a corner and rested my wings against the metal.

{Are you alright?} I looked up at the Arbiter and stood.

{Not exactly. Thanks to the Flood I'm sore all over. I need to get these patched up. Or else I won't be able to continue on and fight.}

{I'd suggest you stay away from any fights until you feel better.}

{No! I will not.} I growled. {The Flood will pay for what they had done to my kind.} I winced at the pain in my muscles and sat back down.

{If you insist. Just try not to get killed.} I nodded and leaned my head back, waiting for the phantom to land.

* * *

Thanks to XZero primex for Noble Six!


	15. The final resting place of the Guardians

Chapter Fifteen

I had been stuck in the medbay for the past hour as the humans applied a fast-healing gel to my cuts and wounds. I sat with my head held low and my eyes closed. Delia walked in with her arms crossed.

"It seems that after every fight you get you either send your opponent to the infirmary or you come here." I grinned slightly.

"Nobody messes with me unless they wish to pay the consequences." I stood and she pushed me back again.

"No. This time you are resting." I looked at her.

"You sure about that?" I backflipped off of the bed and walked past her and out the door.

"Come on Shade. You-" I held up my hand.

"Would rather fight that sit around being forced to rest."

"You would have made a good Spartan." I smiled and bowed my head.

"I prefer what I am to what they are." I turned and walked out of the human ship and on to the Shadow of Intent. I found it interesting how a frigate such as the _Forward Unto Dawn_ could rest in the Sangheili ship.

I walked to a pelican and watched as Lord Hood stepped onto it. He looked around at each of the faces, including mine, most likely wondering if he'd ever see any of us again. He saluted and Cheif and Miranda did the same. I bowed my head and looked up to see the door closing and the pelican taking off.

I turned to Miranda who was watching the pelican and then looking at Earth, sorrow evident in her eyes. I turned to her. "I swear even if I have to carry you back that you will return to Earth Miranda." She looked at me.

"And if you're broken and bleeding?"

"Then I will summon all my strength and find some way for you to return." I moved to walk away. "And when I make a promise. I make sure to keep it." I walked off and towards the bridge. On a veiwing screen I saw a portal. I closed my eyes and then looked again as we began moving towards it.

"And now I return to the place where I lost everything dear to me. Now I return to the Ark." I whispered to low for anyone else to hear. I folded my wings as close to my back as possible as we began to pass through the portal. The veiw soon changed and the breath caught in my throat as I looked at the Ark. Exaclty as I had remembered it over 100,000 years ago.

"Instalation 00. More commonly known as the Ark." I turned to see 343.

"Any Flood upon this instalation?"

"No Darkchild."

"Good. And Spark." He turned towards me. "Don't try turning on us again. I will not spare you if your do."

"Understood." I walked out and to an awaiting Phantom. I leapt up to the turret door and sat with a pen in my hand, drawing a few symbols along my arm out of boredom. I looked up after a while to see a group of Sangheili and the Arbiter walking towards the phantom.

{It seems as if you are always ready for a fight.}

{Not always.} I looked down at my arm and stood.

{Some fights no one can fully prepare for.} I nodded and moved farther back into the phantom. The Sangheili each moved up the lift and I stood in the corner. As the doors closed I found meself drawing upon my arm again before looking up at Arbiter, who was watching me.

{I have been wondering. Now that you are no longer a part of the Covenant then you can heed what that symbol means.}

{It is a reminder of their betrayal.}

{I find it to be a most intracate symbol. I do wish that it did not mean Shame though.}

{Agreed.} I looked back down and drew the symbol on the backs of my hands.

{To be honest. I no longer care what symbols mean.} I slipped the pen back into my pocket and looked up, my hands balling into fists. I felt a slight shift in the gravity and the turret doors opened. I looked towards the doorway and lifted a single hand to my face, pulling my mask off and slipping it into my back pocket. The glass in the eye peices had obscured my vision. Now I could see as clear as a hawk would.

{I have never seen you without your mask before.}

{It actually protected me from seeing to much in battle. Trust me. My attention gets caught on the smallest detail and I lose concentration. But with my mask I miss the small imperfections in armor. There's always one.}

{Then what is the imperfection in my armor?} I turned back to the Arbiter.

{The back of your neck and right above your left shoulder. The armor is weaker there. Must have been damaged at one point in time.} I looked back at the Ark and noticed a group of pelicans. The phantom moved to join them and I caught a glimpse of another phantom beside us. The three pelicans created a triangle shape with the phantoms following close behind.

I leaned forwards and examined the energy feild covering the structure. And then down to the purple phantoms milling about around them. I hit the com for the humans. "Whoever has the third tower, they're bringing in a few wraiths."

"Thanks for the heads up Kid." Sarge replied.

"You're welcome." I looked around and then figured upon how close the pelicans were.

{I think you guys can handle this mission yourself. I'm gonna help out with the first pillar.} The Arbiter nodded and I leapt over and onto the pelican. The top hatch opened and I leapt through, standing and seeing Buck, Cheif and Zero staring at me.

"Looks what the cat dragged in." I rolled my eyes and felt something hit the side of the phantom. The doors opened and the warthog went flying. It hit the ground along with another and exploded.

"Hold on to something!" I grabbed the shelf where the guns were stored and felt the pelican hit the ground. The impact caused my to bite down on my tounge. I let go of the railing as soon as we stopped and helped Buck and Zero to their feet. Along with a few other ODSTs.

I heard a wraith and leapt up onto the pelican via the open hatch. I looked at a wraith and shook my head, grabbing my mask from my pocket and putting it back on. I focused on a single point and then leapt down.

"Cheif. We have a wraith over the hill. I think I may know a way to dispose of it but I'll need Zero's help." Cheif nodded and I turned to Zero. "Hey. You're with me." I walked out and away from the pelican, following a short dirt trail.

"So what's the plan?"

"We need to get a grenade stuck in the back. Where it's the weakest."

"How do you suppose we do that?" I grabbed a plasma grenade and handed it to him.

"I'll run out first and distract them. You sneak around behind and lob the grenade as hard as you can to a small hole about two feet in diameter.

"Got it. Simple and effective." I took off running and as hoped, all weapons turned towards me. I removed my mask and saw Zero from the corner of my eye, running towards the wraith. I paid attention to the ground under my feet and to where the guns were aimming. What I didn't see was the wraith aiming ahead of me and firing. I stopped just before the bolt hit the ground but was close enough to the blast that it threw me back about ten yards.

*We've got her! We've got her!* I turned my head to see a group of Uungoy and I stood, baring my fangs and glaring at them. They looked at me and froze in place. If there was one thing I learned about the Uungoy is that if you remain in motion, even just the slightest of swaying then they won't move. That is if you are a strong enough enemy.

The whites of my eyes went black and I circled around them, moving closer and closer until the leader of them was within a foot of me. Then I lunged, fangs bared, claws out and ready to rip into their flesh. I swung my arm and threw aside the leader of the group and growled again. One of the youngest in the group fainted and his overcharged plasma pistol fired, hitting anothern in the back of the head and killing him instantly.

I lashed out at one of the last two standing. I grabbed his mask and riped it away from his face before clubbing him in the side of the head with my fist. I easily took care of the last one by breaking his neck and then turned to a group of three Brutes. I leapt at the first one and grabbed onto him, biting down as hard as I could on his jugular and then moving away to let him bleed out on the feild. I turned to the biggest one and leapt at him, my claws digging into the flesh under his neck. I pushed him forwards and ripped out my claws. I grabbed the gravity hammer he had been holding and stepped away, bringing the blade down over his chest.

I turned to the other one in time to see a neat hole blown clear through his head. I ducked to avoid the body and spat a bit of blood from one of the Brutes onto the ground, my eyes going back to their normal color. I walked to the nearby water and washed the blood off of my face.

"What was that?" I turned to Zero.

"Revenge." I washed the remaining blood from my hands and stood, looking around me. "If a Guardian is mad enough they become more feral than our commonly tame demenor."

"Like if you were to step on a cats tail?" I looked at him and nodded.

"Yes. Only ten times worse." I turned to see the Cheif and Buck walk over the hill, staring at the carnage around the area.

"What the hell? It looks like someone pissed off a giant cat here."

"Not a giant cat. Just a little Guardian." I looked to the largest Brute and saw him still breathing shallowly. I kicked him in the side as hard as I could, causing him to wince slightly. I turned away and watched an inbound pelican. Two small vehicles and a warthog were dropped off along with the rest of Bucks squad of ODSTs.

"I call a mongoose!" I saw Romeo walk to one of the smaller vehicles and he climbed on with Dutch riding on the back. I saw an ODST I didn't reckognize and saw Buck with him.

"Nice to have you back Mickey."

"Nice to be back Buck." He turned to me. "Not even gonna ask."

I laughed a bit and then leapt up onto the top of the warthehog, balncing myself on the beam to get a better look. I leapt down and looked around. "There's a turret up ahead along with a group of Kig-Yar and Uungoy."

"What?" I looked at Mickey.

"Jackals and Grunts." I rolled my eyes. {Learn your terms.}

"What the hell?" He stared at me and I shook my head, outstretching my wings and flicking my tail.

"Answer your question human?"

"Ummm. Sorta. Just this one other question."

"I'm listening." He looked at me from my head to my toes.

"When did an alein look so much like some kind of fasion model?"

"A what?" Buck slapped Mickey upside the head.

"What I mean was she has the figure of a model. She looks nothing like an alein."

"I am a Guardian. And whatever these models are I assume they are tall and catlike?"

"Not exactly." Mickey said. He opened his mouth to say something else but everyone yelled at him.

"NO!" I laughed and shook my head.

"This mission would go a lot better if you'd shut up Mickey." Mickey quieted himself and took the gunner seat of the Warthog. I leapt up onto the top again and used it as leverage to leap up into the air where I angled forwards and landed on a large boulder. I grabbed a few of my throwing knives and threw them at a group of Uungoy. Each one stuck itself in their heads and the one in the turret aimed at me. I grabbed the dagger Bloodheart had given me and threw it with enough strength that the Uungoy was knocked back and pinned against the seat, the hilt of the dagger potruding from his head.

I grabbed four more daggers and threw them one by one at the Kig-Yar. I was getting ready to throw a dagger at the finaly one when he shot at me, a round passing clean through my right ear. I growled and shook my head, glaring at the bird-like creature. I pulled my arm back, seeing the fear in his eyes as I let the dagger fly and watched as it connected with his skull, a stray shot being fired off and skimming past my cheek, missing my a mere centimeter.

"Missed me." I leapt down and walked over, collecting my daggers. As I resheathed them all everyone came around the corner. Zero walked over with Cheif and looked around.

"Nice aim." I placed a finger next to my left eye.

"Vision like a hawk. By the way. You may want to reload your gun soon."

He looked at the on screen counter. "I guess I should." I turned and moved farther down the path. My ear beginning to sting slightly from the radiation within the carbine round. I continued walking until I reached a ledge above a large gathering of Covenant below. I managed to sneak past without any of them noticing me. I knelt beside a very small waterfall and cleaned off my ear. I also washed my hands and sniffed at the water. It was still as unpulloted as the day the Forerunners had placed it there. Even if it had been dirty the purifyers beneath the ground would take care of that.

I looked up and found myself lost in thought again.

100,000 years ago

I ran along the path on the day of my sixth birthday. I laughed as Bloodheart chased after me, laughing as well. I leapt with practiced ease over the river and turned to catch a glimpse of his fur as he ducked to hide behind a brush. I removed my mask and snuck around tackling his and knocking him into the water.

We both began to laugh like two normal children would. I knelt by the water and took a small drink. I turned to look at Bloodheart who was watching me.

"Come Dark Child. It will be night soon. And I do not wish for your mother and father to yell at me again." I laughed softly and stood walking over to him.

"Fly or run?" He smiled down at me.

"Run. Run like you've never run before. I will keep up." I began to run, feeling the grass and sand between my toes, for I had left my boots at the observatory. Bloodheart easily keeping pace with me.

Present day

I opened my eyes and felt as if a bullet had struck my heart. I closed my eyes and lowered my head for a moment before taking a drink from the waterfall and turning towards the Covenant, my two energy swords in hand. I had since managed to modify them to where as long as someone who weilded them lived they would not lose power.

I growled and ran as fast as I could, leaping off of the ledge and opening my wings, landing beside a Brute and growling, my eyes once again going pitch black. For most of the battle I saw images of Bloodheart, the day I carried ihim into the Forerunner structure to the moment after he died when I fought against the Forerunners to allow me back out and into the battle. I screamed with rage at the pain I felt in my mucsles and within my heart. I stabbed through a Brutes chest and turned again, slicing the head off of an unsuspecting Kig-Yar.

By the time the humans arrived most of the Covenant were lying on the ground, as dead as the dust beneath my feet. I struck out at a final Brute who managed to block my attack and throw me to the side. My energy swords were knocked from my hands and I was unable to reach my swords, daggers or anything else that could help me. I sat beside the rock and looked up into the eyes of the Brute before me. He leveled his spiker with my forhead and his finger tightened over the trigger. I closed my eyes, waiting for the sting of the spiker round as it would strike my head.

Paste your document here...


	16. A newfound hope

Chapter 16

I heard a sniper rifle and felt blood and bits of bone hit the side of my face. I turned to see the Brute fall and Romeo holding the sniper rifle. I smiled and stood, looking around. I grabbed my energy swords and placed them within the edges of my boots. I closed my eyes for a breif moment and took a deep breath, replacing my mask before walking into the tower.

As I walked through a door I narrowly missed the shot from a single Brute. The two Mgalekgolo standing near the back hesitated.

^If you do not harm me my freinds then I shall not harm you. But if you help the prophets then you will both die.^ They looked from each other and then to me.

^Why should we trust you?^ The taller of the two asked.

^Have I ever lied to any of your kind?^ They looked between each other and then to me.

^No. You have not.^ All I could guess in that next second was that a Brute had guessed what they had said and turned on the larger of the two, hitting him in the neck with a fuel rod gun. The force of the blasy was enough to nearly sever his head from his shoulders. The second Mgalekgolo roared in anger and swung, smashing the brute up against a wall and then firing upon the other Covenant.

As they began to flee I began to pick them off, one by one. As soon as all of them had been taken care of the giant knelt beside his bond brother and I walked over, placing a hand on his shoulder.

^I am sorry for your loss.^ I heard footsteps and then the voices of the humans. "Do not shoot." I looked to them and the Mgalekgolo followed my gaze.

^Are they helping us?^ I nodded.

^What is your name?^ He looked up at me.

^Toranus.^ He stood and I looked to the humans.

^The Sangheili and humans have come to a truce together. Will you join us Toranus?^

^Yes. I think I will.^ I turned to the humans who were staring at me.

"Toranus means us no harm." They all walked towards us and stopped a few foot from him.

"Okay. So we now have a hunter assisting us?" I nodded towards Zero and turned towards the door upon hearing the word *Heritics!* I turned quickly, a dagger slipping from my hand and hitting the head of a nearby Uungoy.

Toranus turn quickly and fired upon the door, killing the group of Kig-Yar and Uungoy beyond. I ran forwards as soon as he moved the weapon away and slipped through the door, aiming at a nearby Brute. I trhew the dagger and grabbed my pistol, firing in quick succesion at each of the Covenant standing in my way. I retreived my two daggers and turned the corner.

I saw no enemies and continued forth, heading up an small ramp and into a room that lead to a lift. Within the room was a small group of frightened Uungoy that were trying to decide whether or not to shoot at me.

*Shoot me and die you cowards.* They dropped their weapons and ran as fast as they could past me and the humans that were following me. I stepped onto the lift with Master Cheif following and then I pressed the lift activation control. It began to rise quickly and up into a large open room. I leaned against a nearby pillar and held both of my energy swords in hand, peering around and towards the group of five Brutes. Three of them turned as I activated my swords but quickly turned back. I slipped around, finding an active camoflauge midifier on the ground.

I picked it up and activated it, placing it into a holder on the hilt of the sword. I continued to walk forwards as the captainn spoke about leading the glorious Covenant towards the salvation of the Great Journey. I growled and leapt up onto a pillar. Without deactivating my active camo, I spoke.

"No! The Covenant shall fail!"

"And by who's word is this?"

"By the word of the Guardian. The one who shall slay the Prophet of Truth with her own bare hands!" I leapt down and drove the swords into the spinal cords of two unfortunate Brutes who were standing beneath my hiding place. The camo deactivated and I looked up, glaring at the captain and the two beside him. They were both staring at me in shock.

I spotted the Master Cheif sneak up behind them and kill two of them with a single pistolshot to the back of the neck. The captain snapped out of his shock and then charge at me. I leapt up and brought the swords back down, both of them lodging themselves in his back and angering him more. I ripped one free and was thrown against a wall. My arm twisted wrong and the sword flew from my grip and skidding down the walkway. I stood again and stayed in place as the Brute turned and charged towards me once again.

I waited until the last second and ducked to the right, causing his head to collide with the wall, twisting his head to the side and snapping his neck. I walked to the corpse and pulled the sword free, deactivating it and placing it back in my boot. I walked over and grabbed the othern before turning back to see the Spartan deactivating the tower defence. The second tower was deactivated and I headed for the lift.

"Shade. We need to get to the third tower." I turned to the Cheif and nodded.

"Then let us move. Have any of your humans been captured?" He nodded.

"Sargent Major Johnson has."

"Then we must make haste. Truth could use him to activate the Ark. Which in turn will activate the entire Halo Array. Wiping out all existing life in the universe."

"What was the main function of these in the first place?" He asked me as we stepped onto the lift again.

"It was to destroy any sentiant being that the Flood could use as food. The Forerunners set aside some samples and DNA of every last living species and placed them in cryo. So that they could be released back to their homeworlds once the Flood had starved itself."

"But now the Flood is back. And their hungry for your blood?" I nodded. "But I have one question. How do you know that you are the last Guardian alive?"

"Because the rest all died that night. All but Bloodheart contaninated by the Flood."

"But they could have used Bloodhearts DNA to recreate the speices which could have grown as the Flood starved itself out." I looked up quickly.

"Do you think they really could have done that?" The hope was evedent in my voice.

"It's a possiility. But if I were you I wouldn't get my hopes up so high." I nodded but still continued to think about it. As I struggled to recall anything they had done with Bloodhearts body I found a strange empty place in my memories. I shoved the thoughts away as the lift reached the bottom and grabbed my pistol, aiming at a group of Brutes that had broke through the door and were firing upon the mairnes. I took aim and struck a Brute through the head. This time I was driven by, not revenge, but hope. Hope that the Forerunners had recreated the Guardians and that I would soon return home to them.


	17. Once lost and Now found

Chapter 17

We were walking up to the observatory station, about ten minutes after leaving the fist tower and shortly after deactivating the third tower, when one of the marines nearly ran my over with a warthog.

"Watch where your driving you ignorant fool!" He stopped the vehicle and looked at me.

"Sorry. I really can't drive to well." A few nervous glances were exchanged between the marines and the Sangheili alike.

"Then why don't I drive." The Chief stepped forwards and the marine shrugged, leaping out of the driver seat and into the empty passenger seat.

A purple colored phantom passed overhead and then dropped a few ghosts along the path ahead of us. I raised my newly acquired assault rifle and watched down the path. I began to wonder why I was using a human weapon when a group of Brutes rounded the corner. I began to fire upon them and continued even as the Sangheili plasma weapons overhead. I had the answer to my question. As the last Brute died I spotted a single Flood spore. A single shot came from my right as the thing began to scuttle away.

I looked towards where the High Charity had crashed and then continued to move ahead. After fighting through a small horde of the Covenant the Sangheili, humans, Toranus and I continued on. Toranus stepped in front of me with his shield raised as I unknowingly stepped into the line of sight of a Brute with a Brute shot. Toranus fired in return and the smoldering remains of the Brute captain landed beside a Scarab.

I looked as another one was dropped to the surface of the Ark and turned to the Spartan. "I'll take one you take the othern?" He nodded and I opened my wings, stretching them out to the fullest length before running forwards. Toranus raised his shield, which I used as a ramp, and I leapt pushing my wings down then flying at the Scarab. It fired twice, missing both times and then switching to it's turret. A single shot hit my right wing and I crashed to the surface of the Scarab.

I ran down the pathways, killing the small amount of resistance that stood in my way. I growled upon reaching the core of the Scarab and drew my swords, slashing at the core until it turned red. I turned away and began to run, still to far from the ground to jump without risking a broken bone. I heard the beeping intensify and felt the small ruptures beneath my feet. I quickly had an idea and crouched down with my wings wrapped tightly around my body.

Chief's p.o.v.

I leapt from the Scarab and began to run, searching the skies for Shade as the othern began to tear itself apart. I turned my head away from the bright blast of the Scarabs both exploding and felt something strike my back extremely hard. I fell to the ground and whatever hit me rolled away from me.

"That's the last time I fly air Scarab." I looked up at Shade, a few marines helping her stand and laughing at her joke. A couple walked over and helped me stand.

"Knocked over by a girl? Not good for your reputation Chief." I shook my head and looked at Shade.

"What the hell?" She looked at me and sat down, grabbing her mask from her pocket and making sure it was undamaged before putting it back and lifting her assault rifle. Her pistol still in her pocket.

"Curling up into a ball protects you from some explosions. My dad taught me that. Told me it would save my life one day. I guess he was right." She stood from the rock she had sat on and walked towards the large building.

"Where are we going?" I watched her walk off, noticing a small patch of semi-burnt feathers.

"You? To stop Truth from firing the Halo array. Me? I'm going to solve something once and for all."

"And what might that be?"

"What happened to Bloodheart after he died." I watched her cross a light bridge and sent a few marines with her. The Arbiter also sent two of his Elites to follow her in silence. He and I then walked towards the building as Shade disappeared inside, hoping to stop this madness once and for all.

Shade's p.o.v.

I could hear the human marines behind me. Along with the two Sangheili. "You know. None of you guys are very quiet." I turned to see them all step out of cover, all of them grumbling about my hearing.

"I heard that." They quickly shut up before a couple of them laughed. I shook my head and turned away, heading back down towards the cryo room I had been placed in. I looked for a terminal of any kind, not remembering where any were.

"So what are you looking for kid?"

"An information terminal. Something to show me if there are still any occupied cryo pods here."

"Do you think some more of you Guardians could have survived?" I turned to a marine and looked slightly down at him.

"I can only hope." After a few minutes of searching we found a room with a bunch of cryo pods. "Why don't you guys help me check each of these?" They nodded and began clearing away the fog that laid over a few.

Most of them were filled with the bodies of frozen Flood and a few creatures that they had begun to infect. Many of them were infected Guardians. Including my father among them. I was about to give up when I heard a marine from across the room.

"Hey! This one's uninfected!" I turned towards her and ran, seeing a single Guardian. In his figure he looked like Bloodheart but I couldn't see his wings to be sure.

"It couldn't be. I watched him die." The human began to unfreeze the cryo pod and I closed my eyes, lowering my head.

The Guardians p.o.v.

The Foreunners had just placed me in and already they were awakening me? Perhaps to make sure that the serum they gave me would counter the effects of the 'death toxin' I had ingested. I didn't like having to lie to the Dark Child but it was needed if she was to survive. I opened my eyes and saw what looked like the Forerunners in a strange suit. But then again. After they changed from their warrior suits and placed them in an isolated area I hadn't seen them.

"Are you the Forerunners?" I asked weakly.

"No. We're called humans. The names Ally. U.N.S.C. marine. And we're gonna get you out of here." I looked around, gasping, my eyes widening as I saw a human that looked like the Dark Child. She appeared six years older that she would be but was garbed entirely like her. Right down to the knee-high boots that she had made from spare materials.

"Who is she?" I watched her and suddenly felt the need to find the Dark Child.

"Her name? It's Shade. But we call her Kid." She looked up and _growled_ at the human, her eyes snapping open.

"Even though I don't like it." She turned to my and I saw her eyes. They were black as night and drew my in. My wings and shoulders slumped slightly and she looked right at my wings, her eyes widening as she covered her mouth and watched me.

"What are you staring at human?" I snapped at her. She glared at me and growled again, baring what appeared to be fangs.

"Human? Have your senses taken leave of you? Are have you really forgotten in the 100,000 years you have been in cryo stasis." He voice was familiar and reminded me even more of the Dark Child. For all I knew she could have been awaken hundreds of years ago amongst these humans and this could be one of her descendants.

"Are you a descendant of the Dark Child?" Her expression softened.

"I don't think six years would be long enough for my to have any descendants. No Bloodheart." I took another step back as she used my name. "I _am_ the Dark Child." Her wings outstretched and her ears flicked. She wore no mask. I had only seen her like this once. I took a cautious step forwards and then moved quickly as I saw a single tear in the corner of her eye.

I pulled her into a tight hug and she hugged back. "I missed you Dark Child."

"And I missed you as well Bloodheart." She took a step back. "But my name is now Shade. And everything has changed so much. Earth is the human homeworld, anothern of the homeworlds is again another human colony. Th-" He placed a finger to my lips.

"And the Flood?" The name returned her face to the battle-hardened look it had been before.

"They're back. And..." She gasped. "Truth! We have to stop him!" She grabbed my hand, pulling me along. I followed her with ease.

"Who's Truth?" She turned to me.

"The leader of a group called the Covenant. Of which I was part of for the last six years. Well, he turned against the Sangheili and I and, then placed the Brutes in command. They came here to the Ark and are now trying to activate the Halo Array without following the protocol. And. Grr, just hurry and follow me." I was so confused as I looked at the humans and two other creatures that the Forerunners had known.

"Wait! What's a Sangheili?" She yelled in a strange language and I followed her, chuckling softly.

Shade's p.o.v.

'Bloodheart hadn't died? What the hell was going on here?' My head spun with questions as I tried to explain what had happened. I turned and ran off through the door.

"Wait!" Bloodheart yelled. "What's a Sangheili?"

{Come on!} I continued on as I heard Bloodheart and the others chuckling as they followed me. Bloodheart and the two Sangheili kept pace while the humans fell back a few times. I son reached the lift and both Bloodheart and I continued. I noticed Truth. He was off his throne?! I opened my wings and ran, flying through the holograms of the seven Halo rings.

I heard Bloodheart following close behind and we soon reached the platform, just in time for me to kick Truth in the back. I stood in front of Miranda as he raised a spiker and fired. The spikes meant to kill her hit my leg. I fell to the ground as he dropped the weapon, standing shakily. Bloodheart landed in front of him and growled.

(Impossible!) I growled at him.

(believe it you power-hungry fool.) He turned from Bloodheart to me and then back.

"Move out of my way you worthless insect." I growled and stood, my fangs bared. He looked at me with disgust, surprise and fear as I took a step towards him.

"Do not talk that way to my kind!" He narrowed his eyes.

"So you are not the last after all?" He laughed and then looked to the Brutes. "Kill them both. Neither are of any use to me." That was when I noticed heavy footsteps coming from down the path. The footsteps of the...

"Demon!" I heard one Brute yell. I turned to see him and Arbiter running quickly towards us.

"Spartan! Quickly!" He looked at me and that was when I noticed the Flood leading them towards us.

"Don't shoot Shade! They're helping us!" I growled and leaned against the structure beside me. One of the Brutes charged at Bloodheart and I lunged forwards.

"No!" I hit the Brute in his side and grabbed one of my energy swords and tossing the othern to Bloodheart. I pinned the Brute to the ground and activated my sword, running it through his head. I growled and tried standing, Bloodheart rushing to my side and helping me up. We heard a loud click and everything seemed to freeze as Truth held the gun to Sarge's head.

As the cigar fell from his mouth Truth pressed his hand to the panel. I tensed and leapt as the cigar struck the ground. Truth let Sarge go and he moved towards the pelican that I hadn't noticed off in the corner. A Brute lashed out and grabbed me by the throat. I growled and bit at his hand, causing him to drop me. He lashed out and struck me across my face. I fell to the ground, a searing pain going from over my right eye to down on my left chin. My vision in my right eye was fine but my nose felt like someone had stabbed it multiple times.

I reached up and felt the deep wounds. As the Brute drew closer I growled, searching for my energy sword. Suddenly the Brute stopped and looked down at his chest, the ends of an energy sword protruding from where his heart was. The sword was removed and the Brute fell to the ground, revealing a snarling Bloodheart. His face softened as he helped me stand. I turned to see Truth laying on the ground.

Master Chief and the Arbiter walked up and surveyed the carnage. The Arbiter grabbed Truth by the throat and I noticed the marines and two Sangheili standing behind him. I turned to the Master Chief as he deactivated the Halo Array.

"No!" I glared at Truth, who was staring right at the Chief with hatred in his eyes. "I am Truth! The voice of the Covenant!"

The Arbiter leaned down and growled in his ear. "Then you must be silenced." He stabbed Truth in the heart with his energy sword and then released him, deactivating his sword and growling triumphantly. The other Sangheili and I added to the growl and I heard Bloodheart add his strong snarl to the mixture.

Everyone turned to look at him. "So who are you?" I turned to Sarge.

"This is Bloodheart. Protector of the Dark Child." He had just picked up his cigar and it fell from his mouth again.

"Another Guardian?" I nodded. "Okay then. But he looks more like a werewolf." I laughed and Bloodheart looked inquisitively between us.

"Only a lot less feral." I nodded in agreement with Miranda and then turned to the spikes in my leg. I ripped them out and threw them to the side.

"Are you alright Da- I mean Shade?" I turned to Bloodheart and nodded, grabbing the long dagger and cutting three strips of cloth from the sleeves of my shirt. I handed the dagger to Bloodheart for a moment and bandaged the wounds. "You kept this?"

"Of course. I wished to keep my friend as close as I could." He smiled. "You never finished what you wanted to say that night you 'died'.

He opened his mouth as if to speak but the arrival of the Gravemind prevented that. I growled and cursed under my breath as the Flood turned against us, approaching from all sides. "Blood- no. Blackhe- no. Whatever your name is."

"Bloodheart sir." He turned to Chief.

"Okay. Bloodheart. Get Shade out of here now!" I growled.

"Hell no! I won't leave without a fight!" Bloodheart knew that even trying was futile. Chief however wasn't going to let me stay.

"No. You go and get those wounds patched up." Sarge picked up his cigar and took off to the pelican.

"Umm. Sir. When her mind is set it's hard to get her to change her mind. She sees a path and sets out on it. Facing whatever challenge is in her way. Even if it causes near death. Besides. I wish to gain revenge for what happened to the rest of the Guardians."

"You can come kid. Hell we could use your help. But Shade is far to injured to come along." By now the Flood were close. And Chief knew it.

"Get out of here. And that's an order." I grinned and grabbed my fallen sword.

"I'm not part of your military system so technically you can't order either me or Bloodheart around." I activated it and heard someone behind me. I turned to see the Arbiter looking at me.

"Get on the pelican. We'll all be coming with but you will not join us upon High Charity." I growled and lowered my ears.

"Yes sir." I walked to the pelican and stood on the door. The pelican began to take off as Bloodheart climbed on. Master Chief and Arbiter turned, Chief jumping and grabbing my hand. He reached down and the Arbiter grabbed his hand. I used all my strength to try and pull them up, Bloodheart helping as well. The Gravemind moved one of his tentacles which wrapped around the Arbiter and Chief. It pulled and dragged the four of us down. The pelican tried but was unable to turn back as it lost control.

"Dammit!" I stood and spit a small trickle of blood onto the floor. "Acursed Flood." I held my right arm around my midsection and grabbed one of my swords, seeing as Bloodheart still had the othern. Chief glanced at me then turned back holding his assault rifle. I glanced over to see the two Sangheili and Ally fighting against a group of Flood.

"Ally. Come over here. Away from the infection." Ally glanced at Bloodheart and nodded, moving quickly and quietly. "We don't need anothern of our allies injured or killed today."

{You two as well. Away from the infection. Let it come to us. If we were all to stand in a group then we'd stand a better chance.} They nodded and walked quickly over to us, the Chief and Arbiter following.

"I think we need to run." I turned to Chief. "What do you think? Get out of here as fast as possible?" He looked around and nodded.

"On the count of three!" Everyone heard and they tensed to run. "Three..." An image of the cryo pod and the three prophets grinning evilly. "Two..." Getting ready to move. "One! Go!" And then finally running as fast as I could away from the Flood and the prophets and their horribly evil grins.


	18. What has been lost shall be found

A/N Okay. Sorry I have not updadted in a while. I've been away from internet access and had enough time on my hands to finish The Dark Child. Please enjoy and thank you all so much for reading my fanfic.

* * *

Chapter 18

Bloodheart and I ran as we had that day on the ledge. This time adrenaline powered our speed. We even outran the Cheif and Arbiter. I heard the Flood behind me but ingored the sounds. The two Sangheili fell in step with Cheif and Arbiter, one of them carrying Ally. She wasn't able to run as fast as the rest of us and she also had a large gash in her leg.

I directed my eyes ahead in time to fall down a vent. Bloodheart and the others followed, each of them nearly rolling over me.

"Watch it!" I leapt back as the last Sangheili came past with Ally following.

"Ow!" She yelled as she hit the side of the Sangheili. "Not the best escape ever." Cheif replaced the grate and then walked off as if he had seen a ghost. Everyone followed him but as I turned to follow Bloodheart grabbed my wrist.

"Come with me." I followed him until we reached a large room. I gasped as I saw the collection of outfits and toys from when we were little.

"This was our playroom. Where Allisian dared you to try and kiss me. And I broke his nose as you told me the dare." I looked at him, smiling. "I'd give anything to have those days back."

"As would I." We stood there for a moment in silence, listening to the laughter and ghosts of the past. "What I wanted to show you were these." He turned and gestured towards a row of glass doors within the wall. I saw the seven suits of the Forerunners. Silently I walked over and placed my hand to the glass of the tallest suit.

"Thank you my freind. You saved me when I was blinded by hate." I whispered to the glass. "And for that I owe you my life."

I felt Bloodhearts hand on my shoulder and then heard footsteps in the hallway. I ignored them and turned, grabbing a stray pack off of the floor and opening the glass containers. I carefully folded all of the suits and placed them in my bag.

"What are you doing Shade?" I looked up and zipped the pack up, slinging it over my shoulder.

"I know what we must do. The Flood have contaminated the Ark. It must be destroyed." He nodded, grabbing another pack and filling it with the miscelanious objects from the floor.

"I think these would be greatly appreaciated some distant year." I nodded and turned to him, seeing the floor cleaned of all objects.

"Some year my freind. But you still have not been able to finish what you were wishing to say. And now there is nothing to interfere with you finishing. So please, continue if you wish." I didn't even need to ask. I already knew what he would say.

"I have always loved you more than as if you were my sister. You are my love, life and my soul. I would not know what to do if anything happened to you." He whispered and placed his hand to the side of my face.

"And I feel the same way with you my dear Bloodheart." I smiled and looked up at him, a good portion of my face beginning to go numb. I moved my hand up and traced along the three marks.

"Are you alright Shade?" I shook my head and turned towards the door, my face reddening as I saw everyone standing there.

"If you guys are done then I think it's about time we got out of here." Cheif stated. I nodded and grabbed my mask, attempting to put it on but yowling in pain as it brushed over the wounds.

"Shade!" I fell to my knees and Bloodheart was at my side in a heartbeat. "Come on. Take off that mask." I did as told and he took it, placing it in my bag.

"Let's go." I looked up and stood.

"Are we going to go and regain your construct?" Chief looked at me and nodded before turning on his heel.

"Come on. We'd best get you to the ship." I glared at the Arbiter.

"No. I want my revenge against the Flood. I shall help you do what must be done." I stood and again Bloodheart helped me. I began to feel sore all over. I simply wanted to curl up and sleep for days. But I kept going. Again the hope of a new tomorrow _without_ the Flood fueled my every step. I even walked ahead of the others.

"Someone really wants her revenge." I looked to Chief and nodded.

"Call for a pelican or a phantom. Either one. We need to get Ally, the two Sangheili and Bloodheart out of here." Bloodheart opened his mouth to argue but I turned to him. "Please. For me. I wish for you to go with them. I don't want the Flood to take you away again. And they go after your weaknesses." He saw the logic in my words and carefully wrapped his arms around me. I hugged back and felt a few tears rolling down my cheek, through the cuts and then off my chin. He felt them through his fur and took a step back.

"Take care Shade. I expect to see you soon." I smiled. Oh how it hurt, but I tried to keep the pain from showing in my eyes. "I see the pain your eyes hide. It is not a weakness." The words were nearly the same as those told to me by the Forerunner leader.

"I will once this fight is over and I have time to rest and heal." He brushed his mouth, or muzzle as the humans would say, along the scars and then to my forehead. He turned to Cheif and the Arbiter.

"I ask of you to please keep her protected." They both bowed their heads slightly. Bloodheart turned to me as Cheif called for a pelican and Arbiter called for a couple of Banshees. He smiled and turned to Ally. She was looking towards the High Charity. As were the two Sangheili. I turned back to see Bloodheart watching me.

"Something in my teeth?" I tried to joke as a human would and he suprised me by laughing and then pulling me close and whispering in my ear.

"No. There is nothing amonst your teeth. You look as beautiful as ever." I smiled and shook my head.

"I never really was pretty. And now these wounds enhance that thought." He shook his head and looked at me. I sighed and closed my eyes, resting my head on his chest and hearing his heart beat. Before I knew it he was pulling my chin up and I was looking into his sea blue eyes. I felt my stoumach flutter as his face shifted into a more human-like one. I closed my eyes as I felt his warm breath against my cheek.

I heard the pelican and growled low under my breath. Bloodheart heard me and his face shifted back to normal, a deep growling chuckle emiting from his throat. "We will continue as soon as I see you again."

"I look forward to then." He climbed aboard the pelican, followed by Ally and the two Sangheili. I looked around to see Cheif and Arbiter looking at me. I felt my face burn bright red and hear then both chuckle as the pelican left. "Screw you both."

I tightened the pack on my shoulders and leapt over the railing and towards the wreckage of High Charity. I heard the two banshee crafts behind me and flew slightly faster. I reeled back as the foul stench of the Flood entered my nose, allowing the two to get ahead of me. I continued on as they vanished into the interior of the ship.

I landed after them and began to follow them down narrow corridors. I felt as well as heard the Gravemind. "Ahhh. So you have brought me the Child of my dinner at last." I felt a deep growl in my chest and allowed it to escape through my clenched teeth.

"Never will I be your dinner and never shall any of your wretched species ever take another Child of the Dark." I bared my fangs but soon reeled back in horror as a familiar voice entered my head.

"It is not as bad as you may think within the Graveminds mind. He will share his everlasting knowlege with you Shade." I bared my fangs as my fathers voice rang out.

"No! Do not use trickery with me foul beast!" I heard the voice again and fell to my knees as he spoke.

"Come and join me my daughter. Join me and you mother as well as the rest of our kind." I pictured them for a moment, unharmed and extending a hand towards me. I reached out willing to take their hand but screamed as they twisted into the infected. I could feel the warmth of my tears streaming down me cheeks. I stood with a new fury and screamed to the Gravemind himself.

"Let them go! Free them from the prison that is your mind!" My vision was foggy and my throat sore. I only felt his rumbling laugh as a new voice entered my mind.

"You are weak. You will never succeed on your mission. You will die here." The voice only fueled my anger.

"I no longer trust your words Truth. As you are dead. I watched you get killed." I growled and the Gravemind changed voices again. I fell to my side and was aware of someone lifting me up. "He's trying to drag me under. He's not going to win!"

My mothers voice graced my ears. "Please my daughter. I miss you terribly." I felt more tears as I choked out a sob. "It is not so bad in here. Release youself. Save your freinds."

"I...I cannot." I curled up and felt someone whisper in my ear.

{Fight this monster Shade. For your Bloodheart.} Suddenly images of Bloodheart filled every corner of my mind. I saw him fighting off the Gravemind in my minds eye. I opened my eyes and gasped in a deep breath, my sight clearing as the tears began to stop.

{I! Will! Not! Give in!} I threw myself forwards and out of the arms of the Arbiter and grabbed my twin swords. I growled with a newfound confidence as I recalled Bloodhearts promise.

With my rage added in we were to the construct within a matter of minutes. "Move quickly. We won't have much time." He nodded and ran towards the energy bubble that contained his construct. He brought his fist down four times before the shield finally gave out.

On the pedestal was the broken, frail figure of Cortana. She raised her head and smiled. Out of respect I tuned out the conversation. Only when she stood did I listen again. She turned towards me and I saw the fear mixed with releif in her eyes.

"It is good to see that you have lived for this long Darkchild. The Gravemind has metioned you. Alot. And one called Bloodheart." My hands tightened on the grip of the twin blades.

"He knows he will lose and he is trying every method he can think of to try and weaken you."

"None of it shall work. I will fight back." She turned back to the Chief.

"How do we escape?"

"I thought I'd try shooting my way out. You know. Mix things up a little." I looked at him quizically as Cortana vanishined into his armor.

"Mix things up a little? You mean try something that is unfamiliar to oneself?" He nodded and I heard Cortana laugh. I turned to the door again and walked through. I slipped through the crosswalk and nearly fell to the ground from the Graveminds blinding rage.

"Now I see what she holds! Return her to me with the Dark Child and I shall allow your worthless species to live." I growled at this but was forced to the ground by a louder growl that shook the floor. I felt someone helping me to me feet but a high-pitched sound entered my ears. I covered them with my hands and screamed at the sound that was inaudible to the others.

{Shade?! What is wrong?!}

{The noise! It hurts my ears! I cannot block it out, for it sounds in my head as well!} I fell again and curled up, trying to prevent the high pitched whistle to reach my ears. I uncurled myself after a moment and tried to stand, blinking and seeing small black spots filling my vision. I growled and tried following the others but to no avail.

"Forgive me Bloodheart." I whispered.

"Forgive you for what?" I opened my eyes and saw him standing in front of me.

"Surely this is a trick of the mind. It must be." He reached down and lifted me up, turning towards Chief and Arbiter.

"Come on." He walked ahead and cheif followed.

"Why did you come here?" I had closed my eyes and allowed myself to be carried, the sounds suddenly vanishing from my mind. I felt that was somehow a bad sign. I had my twin blades sheathed and my energy sword in hand within a matter of seconds. I forced myself to move enoguh I rolled from his grip and landed, crouched on the floor.

"Dark Child? Surely you have something wrong. It must have been caused by the horrid wound. Come here." I heard a growl beneath the voice and activated my sword and swung, missing 'Bloodheart' by a mere inch.

"What did I tell you my name was?" He looked at me as if I was daft.

"Dark Child. As it always has been." I growled.

"No! I told Bloodheart that my name was Shade. You cannot fool my Gravemind." Suddenly the figure lunged at me with fangs bared. I slashed and sliced the head clean off of the creature. It disintegrated before me and I growled.

"What an unusual turn of events." I growled.

"Silence for a moment please Cortana. My head is spinning." I held my head in my hands, dropping the sword on the ground. I felt the three gashes along my face pulsing with an angering pain. I wimpered softly and held my head in my hands.

"We need to find you a med pack. Cortana. Is that pelican the Flood used the day they took over the ship still here?"

A moment of silence passed before she spoke. "Yes. And it appears to have both medpacks." I stook but fell again.

"I am going to get chewed out by Delia when we return to the ship. And this time I'll be glad to rest for a little while."

"Arbiter. Can you help her get to the pelican?" He nodded and Cortana gave him the exact co-ordinants. I stood with a bit of help from Arbiter and we began moving as fast as we could towards the pelican. I spotted a flamethrower and managed to move it where the Flood would never find it but the Chief would easily.

After a few minutes we reached the pelican and I sat on a seat with my head against the wall. "Hand me one of those will you?" He nodded and handed me one of the two medpacks on either side of the door. I opened it and grabbed a disinfecting creme. I carefully applied it over all of my wounds and bandaged them, leaving my face unbandaged.

"Are you alright?" I shook my head.

"I have lost to much blood. I must rest to recover it." Even as I said the words I felt my head lulling to the side. I tried to snap awake again but failed.

"It's alright. You may sleep. I'll watch the door." I nodded and closed my eyes, laying across the seats with my pack on the floor beside me. And that was how Chief and Cortana found me. Fast asleep and looking like I could stay that way for days.


	19. A new turn of events

Chapter 19

I woke up when Chief crashed into a large hill upon Insalation 04-b. I stumbled out and into the snow, beginning to fall asleep until the snow awoke me. I sat up quickly with a splitting headache.

"Ow! Shit!" I growled and held m head in my hands, pulling my knees to my chest and resting my elbows upon them. "That's gonna take a while to go away." I turned as I heard footsteps and stood, nearly falling back in the process.

"Come quickly. We have to activate the ring." I stopped and concidered the Arbiters words. I lifted my pack and threw it over my shoulders.

"In this current state it will rip itself apart instead of destroying all sentient life. But it will also take the Ark with it. A grand idea." I moved quickly to catch up with the others and soon saw pods dropping onto the ring. Each were filled with Flood. I'm not going into detail due to the extent of my head injuries. But I will say most of it I was getting my ass saved.

We reached the top and were greeted by Sarge, Spark and Bloodheart. Bloodheart and Spark were caught in an argument as usual with them and Sarge was laughing at something he claimed a Flood said to the Chief. By the time Spark had stopped arguing and got the door open I was ready to fall asleep. We navigated down the corridors and I stood beside the doorway into the activation room. I soon felt a sharp pain and then burning as Spark went completely insane.

"Spark! Stop this madness!" He turned to Bloodheart and prepped to fire upon him. I grabbed my pistol and fired off a single round, pissing Spark off and making him turn towards me.

"You think you can stop me Dark Child? You shouldn't even be alive right now!" A bright red light flew across the room and hit him. He flew back and I fired off a series of shots, growling and swearing as the clip read empty. By that time he was littered with bullet holes and about ready to kill us all. He fired on me once again, throwing me into the door and turned back to the Chief. I began to black out as three words to Chief caught my ear. "You are Forerunner!"

Bloodhearts p.o.v.

I ran to Shade as Spark turned to the human. "You are Forerunner!" I turned to Spark, baring my insisors.

"What do you mean by that?" He turned to me.

"Still as dull as the day my creators found your pathetic race. I mean that he is the descendant of the Forerunner child!" The child had lived? I growled and turned to him. Sure enough her scent was there. It was extrememly faint but it was there.

"How is this possible?" Shade tried to sit up.

"She was in the cryo pod beside mine. They wanted a small peice of their legacy to live on." She wavered as she said this and fell to the floor, her eyes swimming in and out of focus. I turned to Spark and snarled. He began to float away, his once blue iris as red as blood.

"Now 343 Guilty Spark, you shall meet your fate!" I leapt and felt the fire on my fur, forcing me to the floor. I growled as the human raised the weapon in his hand and fired again. This time Spark shook violently. I ran forwards grabbing the dark-skinned human and sliding over next to Shade, covering them both with my wings.

"Oh that hurts." I looked to the dark-skinned one and shook out my fur and wings, loosening the bits of metal and ash that covered me.

"At least you are alive. Now come on. We must get you out of here." I turned to the other human and held Shade in my arms with the dark-skinned ones arm over my shoulder to keep him steady.

"I can carry Shade to the awaiting ship. I will have to return for your dark-skinned friend here." The human in the helmet nodded as the othern glared at me.

"My name is Sarge. And I'll ride in the Warthog."

"Warthog?"

"Human transportation unit." Shade looked at me groggily.

"Alright then. I shall get you to this...warthog, and then take Shade to the _Forward Unto Dawn_." The human and Sangheili lead the way with me close behind. After a long and tedious trip we finally reached a large metal vehicle with four wheels made of rubber. I helped Sarge into the front seat and then made sure I wouldn't drop Shade.

"I shall meet you all at the _Dawn_." I flicked my wings open and heard the Sangheili whisper to Shade in his language. She replied and then wrapped her arms around my neck, her eyes drifting closed. I leapt into the air and flew as quick as I could to the ship, avoiding the falling structures around me.

"Bloodheart." I looked down at Shade as I neared the doorway to the ship.

"Yes dear Shade?"

"When I feel better I want a rematch of that one race." I laughed and landed, carrying her to the front of the ship and listening for any signs of the Warthog. "Don't worry Bloodheart. They'll be here."

"How can you be so sure?"

"The Master Chief has luck on his side. I have seen that since he first fought me with swords. I should have won but some twist of luck caused him to figure out the correct move. Sounds odd but it's true." She leapt up with her tail frizzing a bit as a loud crashed hit the back. I stood, lifting her up and ran to the back, seeing Sarge barely walking towards me with Arbiter behind him. They passed me and I leaned against the wall, cooling the slightly burning edges of my fur.

I carefully removed her pack and threw it as far towards the front of the ship as I could without harming any of the suits. Shade managed to stand and she wrapped her arms around her neck, looking towards the Ark.

"Farewell father." She whispered and buried her face in my shirt, still watching as the explosion ripped the Ark apart. It also tore apart the portal. We had barely made it through. Well, most of us had. As the ship hit the water Shade and I were thrown against the wall. I managed to take most of the hit and keep Shade from receiving any farther injuries. I grabbed the pack and realized that the Master Cheif hadn't been thrown back with us. The portal had closed around the ship and he had been in the wrong end.

Shade seemed to sence this as she saw the blue skies of Earth. "Chief?!" No reply. We finally stopped moving and I rested my head against the wall. Shade hid her face again and tried to hide the tears for a lost friend.

"It's alright Shade. You're still slive. So that counts for something right?" She nodded slightly.

"But what will I tell everyone else?" I looked at her.

"I will tell them that their grandest warrior was lost in the clutches of the Arks explosion." She nodded and her head fell to my chest again. I carefully lifted Shade and her pack and leapt through a door, closing it behind me. I landed beside the unconsious form of the Sangheili and set Shade on the ground before laying down and falling asleep as well.


	20. The Journey to Sangheilios

Chapter 20

3rd person

"I doubt we'll find anyone in here. The impact would have been enough to snap anyones neck." The man grumbled slightly.

"Anyone but the Master Chief. And possible the Arbiter. I think that was everyone who was there." He looked up at the ever so optimistic woman beside him.

"Lets just keep looking." Soon they reached the door to the bridge. "I want to know how this crash froze the water."

"I don't know. But we'd better hurry before it all thaws." They continued to work on the door before it finally opened. The first thing they saw was the Arbiter. He stood and shook his head.

"Hey. Where's the Chief?" The Arbiter only looked around as if wondering the same thing.

"He was in the back of the ship. But unfortunately the portal closed around the middle. He is still in the same area as the Arks remains." A wolf-like man with red wings walked forwards holding Shade. He had a pack in his hand that was similar to the one Miranda Keyes had.

"Oh no." The woman clasped her hand around her mouth and the man turned his head away.

"I am so sorry to have been the bearer of such horrible news." He leapt up and then helped the Arbiter out. They all climbed out, Bloodheart carrying Shade on his back. Her eyes were closed as if she were in a comfortable sleep.

As soon as they come to the top of the ship Bloodheart grabbed Shade and held her in his arms. She stirred slightly but didn't fully awaken. "Come on. We need to get her to the medical ward. As soon as possible." The man used a rope and carefully descended the side of the ship with the woman following. Bloodheart noticed the blood and dirt covering her face. He brushed a small bit away and walked swiftly towards a nearby Warthog.

Shade's p.o.v.

3 weeks later

I stood beside Bloodheart and Delia near the back of the group. Zero stood beside Miranda and was watching the sky. Toranus stood behind everyone else, obviously uncomfortable surrounded by past enemies. Lord Hood stood at the head in front of a memorial. As he finished speaking there was a salute using guns. I lowered my head and stepped forth. I had been asked to speak on behalf of the last of us Guardians. Even if it was only Bloodheart and I. I stepped up to the podium, wearing a traditional Guardians gown. I grabbed a small piece of paper and began to speak quietly and softly.

"Do not fret for when you open your eyes I will be there, giving you strength to carry out even the hardest task. At the farthest end of your vision I will be holding a hand outstretched to you. Within due time we shall meet again. Until that day I ask of you to carry on and do not mourn." I folded the paper back up and slipped it into a hidden pocket within the long sleeve of the ankle length black silken dress.

I stood beside Bloodheart again and fully looked over his outfit. The long loose sleeves and leg of the otherwise tight fitting suit. The long silver-black cape hiding his wings perfectly. I was silently glad that he now prefered his more human form to that of the wolf-like one. He glanced to me and wrapped an arm around my waist. He pulled me close and looked back up at the memorial. I glanced to my other side to see Delia looking down at the ground. She looked up with red eyes.

"I lost my brother on the first ring." She whispered. I turned to her and bowed my head.

"I am very sorry my friend. I should have tried harder to convince the Forerunners not to keep any of the Flood in the installation." I folded my ears back and lowered my head, feeling Bloodheart rest his hand on my shoulder. I turned and he wrapped me into a tight hug. "I failed them."

"No. You have not. Now the Flood are all disposed of. The Forerunners gave their lives for yours." He placed his hand under my chin and raised my face up to his. "And now you are free to live as you wish." He closed his eyes as I closed mine, his hand moving our faces closer until our lips met. I felt my cheeks burn bright red as I returned the kiss. I stepped back, still blushing.

He chuckled softly and wrapped his arms around me. I smiled and hugged him back. I leaned my head back and looked up at the Shadow of Intent. Soon we would be leaving Earth again. Off to a new place for new adventures. I looked down and around the area. Delia was looking up at the ship as well while the Arbiter spoke with Lord Hood.

Bloodheart and I walked over to where they stood and bowed our heads. They returned the gesture and looked to a phantom that had landed beside us. Delia stepped up beside me as I leapt up into the phantom, removing the dress to show my usual outfit beneath.

I looked down upon the bandaging covering some of my body beneath my clothing. I reached up and felt the light bandages covering the scars on my face. I was nearly covered from head to toe in wrappings. My left leg was bandaged and all other wounds quickly healing. I lowered my hand to my chest and stomach area where I had a few broken ribs, two large bruises and a deep cut along my bottom rib bone. Along with more cuts then I care to count.

I sat down and allowed my leg a small bit of rest. Bloodheart leapt up and tossed me my mask. I pulled it on carefully and looked towards the grav lift. I was slightly surprised to see Delia as she entered the phantom. Following her was the Arbiter and then Toranus.

{Might I inquire as to why she is coming along?} The Arbiter looked to me. Bloodheart did as well, confusion crossing his face.

{She wishes to learn more about us. And she seemed more interested than more than the others to learn our language.} I nodded and glanced to her.

"It's nice to have you coming along Miss Rosenheart." She smiled and nodded, nearly falling as the turret doors closed and the gravity switched. She stumbled backwards and bumped into the Arbiter. I could swear I saw her blush as she said a quick,'Sorry'.

The phantom docked a moment later and the turret doors opened. Bloodheart and I leapt out. I jumped wrong and hurt my leg again, nearly falling on my back. Bloodheart caught me and helped me stand again, holding the thin fabric of the dress in his hand and the two bags from the Ark with it.

"Might want to watch where you jump to you." I laughed and straightened out how I was standing. I turned and looked to the Arbiter and Delia, who had both just reached the ground. I regained my balance and stood beside Bloodheart.

{Are you alright?} I nodded.

{Quite. I am just a bit off anymore.} I turned to the Shipmaster. {Hello Rtas.} He bowed his head and I returned the gesture.

{May I ask why a _human_ is coming with us?} He held a bit of venom in the word human.

{Rtas please. She is a friend of mine. Do not treat her with such disrespect.} He glanced from Delia to me.

{I am sorry Shade. I did not mean any disrespect. But I do not fully trust their kind.}

{Yet they are so similar to me.} He shook his head a bit.

{No. They are not quite as strong or as, what would the word be?}

{Thick-headed?} I glared at Arbiter and silenced a laugh.

{Exactly.} I shot the glare at Rtas as well.

{Not funny you two.} They both laughed and I narrowed my eyes. {Honestly. Why must you feel the need to pick on me?}

{You are the youngest of our warriors. We always tease the youngest.} I laughed a bit.

{In maturity standards I am as old as either of you. Actually a small bit younger but still.}

{I don't think we count maturity.} I rolled my eyes.

{Obviously not.} We all laughed and Bloodheart seemed more confused than Delia. That caused us to laugh a bit harder.

{Alright. I think we're confusing Bloodheart. He can't pick up languages as fast as me.} We stopped laughing and I glanced to Bloodheart. "Sorry to leave you hanging Blood. Just talking."

"And laughing. I only picked up a few bits of that. One question though." Delia stepped forwards.

"Yes?"

"What the hell just went on?" I laughed.

"Just a bit of teasing." I glanced to the Arbiter and Rtas. "The Sangheili always pick on their youngest members."

"I see." I chuckled a bit and leaned against Bloodheart. Due to his strength he seemed like a sturdy wall.

"Anyways. I feel a bit tired. I'm going to go and rest." I walked from the landing bay and towards the sleeping quarters. I stopped in the hallway for a moment before a Sangheili in blue armor walked up to me.

{Shade?} I nodded. {Please come with me.} He turned and walked away. I followed and soon came up to an empty room.

{Is this where I'll be staying?} He nodded and walked off. I allowed my hand to glide over the keypad, entering the familiar unlock code. I walked through the door and looked one of the two beds. On the one I guessed was mine were the bags and my dress. The door opened again and I turned to see Delia.

"Hey Shade." She sat on the edge of the left bed.

"Hello Delia. You sharing this room with me?" She shook her head.

"No. Bloodheart is. They found it best if they didn't separate you two. Seeing as how close you have been the past three weeks." Bloodheart hadn't left my bedside since the night we reached Earth.

"True. Did you need to speak with me?" She nodded.

"What if I'm not accepted when we reach Sangheilios?"

"Then I'll fight off anyone who tries to harm you. But since you are a friend of mine and since I am basically one of them then they won't harm you." She looked up, her hair now very short and dyed a deep raspberry color.

"Thank you Shade. You are a good friend." She stood and hugged me. I hugged back and then took a step back.

"You are most welcome. And I wish to thank you for coming along. It's good to have a close friend." I stepped away and then sat on the bed, her sitting beside me.

"You look a little bit taller than me but do you think you may have something I could wear?" I looked at the dress and then to the bag.

"I may have something. And since the humans are their descendants then you have won the right to wear this." I grabbed a suit from the bag and handed it to her. "I can make a few modifications so that you can look more human in it. Rather than Forerunner. If you wish." She nodded and took the suit, slipping into a small closet like room and stepping out a second later, the skin-tight white suit making her features prominent.

"How do I look?" I stood and bowed my head to her.

"Like a Forerunner." I helped her set the jacket right and then stood back a few feet. "You look stunning."

She smiled. "I owe you."

"No. This is repayment for saving me on the Halo installation." I bowed my head and removed on of my swords, giving it to her. "And you deserve this."

"No! I couldn't possibly!" I slipped it over her shoulder and she looked at it.

"I insist. It is yours." She bowed her head and I returned the gesture.

"Thank you so much." We both turned our heads as the door opened again. Bloodheart stepped in and froze in his tracks.

"Miss Rosenheart. You look amazing in that suit." She bowed her head. "You are both requested on the bridge."

"Thank you Bloodheart." We both followed him to the center of the ship, heads turning as Delia walked past, the bird-like helmet under her arm.

We reached the bridge and everyone turned to look at Delia. I heard whispers of a few who thought the Forerunners had returned. A few more thought that Delia was a trickster. The Arbiter and Rtas remained silent. Watching the three of us as we walked towards them.

"Miss Rosenheart. Where did you get that suit?" She glanced to Rtas as he asked the question.

"From me." I stepped forwards. "I felt they could do no good just sitting in a bag so I gave this one to Delia."

{What are they going to think when we land? We'll have enough of a hard time explaining her and trying to figure out where you belong.}

{I am sorry sir. But she needed something better to wear. She didn't think any of her clothing was adequate for meeting anyone when she landed.}

{Actually this is a good idea.} Rtas turned his head towards the Arbiter. {If the others were to know that they were the descendants of the Forerunners they may trust them more.}

{I can see what you mean.} I turned to the viewing screen. It would be another two hours before we reached our destination. And I couldn't wait to be able to see Sangheilios.

{Yet as for the matter of Shade and where she will go.} I looked up. {I that the Vadam keep will be more than happy to accept her.}

{What about Bloodheart? Where will he belong?} I was a little surprised as Rtas stepped up.

{The Vadum keep will take care of him.} I bowed my head.

{Thank you both so much.} They both bowed their heads and I turned, moving to the place where I always stood when on the bridge of a ship. I leaned back and allowed my eyes to close.


	21. A New Step In The Right Direction

Chapter 21

I felt someone shaking me awake and I opened my eyes, looking at Bloodheart. "We've arrived. We're home." I stood quickly and saw what the humans called a shield world.

"H-home?" I recognized the structure. I looked around me and knew I was still asleep. I saw my mom and dad standing and smiling at me.

"Yes. You are nearly there. Soon you shall be able to return to us my dear. Now go. Awaken. Your first step of the journey has begun." Everything faded to black and I opened my eyes. Bloodheart stood beside Rtas and the Arbiter. Delia on the other side of the Arbiter.

"This is Sangheilios?" Bloodheart looked amazed. I looked up at the viewing screen and my eyes widened slightly. I walked up to the screen and looked at the planet ahead of me. It was much larger than Earth with more color. Purple, blue and green trees were visible on the surface. The crystal blue water and the light layer of clouds. I stood there, ready for a new adventure upon a new world, with my new friends.

The End?

* * *

A/N Sorry for the short ending. I have been debating whether or not to do a sequel. Please review and tell me if I should or not. :D Thank you for reading The Dark Child.


	22. AN: Next book

_**A/N: Hey! I'm hewre to say thank you Lancer07 for telling me to go ahead with the sequel! It's called The Darkest Night! I hope you like it! Enjoy your reading! ~ Shade 3 & Kitteh 01**_


End file.
